Anhelar lo prohibido
by DjPuMa13g
Summary: Yoh desea a Anna pero no puede ir tras de ella porque es su alumna, ¿Yoh conseguirá a la chica o no? Regrese con este fic. Sip, esto se volverá candente, ¡Diablos! ¡Por supuesto que sí se volverá candente! XD Sexo MxM y MxH, momentos sensuales... Yeahh... ¿Y si nos ponemos perversos? ¿les gusta? ;9 Estén al pendiente en esta semana, soloporunashoras cambio su categoría.
1. Chapter 1

Sus ojos tan llenos de lujuria que me invitan a pecar.

Todo de ella me enloquece desde esos ojos sobrios, esa nariz fina, sus pómulos, su boquita y esos rizos dorados.

Pase lentamente mis manos a su cintura, sintiendo y grabándome cada curva de ese precioso cuerpo.

Conforme avanzaba el beso siento como el calor de mi cuerpo aumenta, el sentir sus manos sobre mi torso desnudo, su respirar lento que despierta cada poro de mi piel, sus piernas enrolladas sobre mi cadera.

Esa traviesa lengua que incita a la mía, sus labios carnosos que succiono y muerdo ligeramente para provocar ese gemido que salió de su boca.

No tenía que ser genio para saber que ella también siente ese ardor de querer más, lo digo por la forma en que sus manos acarician mi espalda y con sus uñas de manera desesperante me rasguñan, era seguro que me dejaría marcas pero no me importa.

Al igual que ella ando desesperado y por tal motivo comencé a desabotonar lentamente esa blusa negra hasta ver el comienzo de ese brassier de encaje color blanco.

Abrí de par en par la blusa, deje que mi mano vagara desde en medio de sus senos hasta pasar por ese lindo ombligo y llegar a la cintura de su falda, relamí lentamente los labios ante tal espectáculo prohibido.

Agache la cabeza hasta rozar mis labios sobre su pecho, reparto cada beso sabiamente, un beso en cada seno y uno en medio de ellas, en éste lugar con mucho descaro lamo cada centímetro de piel.

El sabor salado de su piel impulso que mis dedos juguetones se deslizaran debajo de su corta falda hasta tocar su ropa interior, en donde acaricie ágilmente, ella jadeaba ante mi toque.

\- Te necesito – le susurre tan seductoramente y ella se limito en guiñarme.

Hice un lado su ropa interior para tocarla directamente lo tan húmeda que esta por mí, sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros arañándome hasta sentir ardor.

La excitación me envolvió y sin más, baje el cierre de mi pantalón, me ubique entre sus piernas, que por supuesto acaricie lentamente para abrirlas más.

Nos miramos detenidamente a la vez que entraba con furia en ella, ella suspiro profundamente y mordió su labio inferior.

Con dureza empecé a embestirla hasta quitarle el aliento, ella murmuraba mi nombre con el poco aliento que tenía.

El sentir su calidez envolviendo mi miembro hacia arder mi sangre y aumentaba mi energía hasta querer dejarla destrozada, en este punto soy como una animal en celo gracia al sonido de sus gemidos comienza a ser más grave hasta el punto de sonar igual a mi despertador.

Ese sonido seguía hasta el punto de ser fastidioso.

Con mal humor abrir los ojos - Demonios, otra vez ese sueño – exhale lentamente, sentí mi cuerpo húmedo gracias a ese sexy sueño.

Rápidamente fui a ducharme para despejar la mente pero cuando más se esfuerza uno en tratar de olvidar los malditos sueños eróticos éstos se empeña en reproducirse una y otra vez.

Esta vez, se sintieron tan reales cada caricia que le daba y como ella también me acariciaba.

Sus labios carnosos, su piel nívea, su respiración y su… dios, debo de detener este tren de sensaciones, así que me bañe con el agua fría que surtió ser efectivo para bajarme la excitación.

Al salir de la ducha me vestí rápidamente con unos jeans, una camisa blanca, corbata roja y una chamarra negra.

Observe que eran justamente 6:40 am y eso significaba que no tenía tiempo para desayunar. Tome una manzana, el portafolio, las llaves del departamento y de mi auto.

Voy rumbo a la universidad donde hago mis prácticas profesionales no me puedo creer que pronto vaya a terminarlas y así obtener mi título. Tan sólo dos meses me separaran de conseguir mi objetivo de ser 100% un profesor certificado.

Sin embargo no me siento tan contento, tal vez es porque me siento triste que ya no veré a mis estudiantes y esos amables profesores que me guiaron en este largo año, pero específicamente lo que no voy a extrañar son a esas chicas que se me lanzaban descaradamente, ellas que coquetean todo el tiempo.

Otra cosa o mejor dicho mujer que no extrañare es a ella… a esa rubia llamada Anna Kyouyama. Desde que la conocí ha sido un dolor de cabeza, de mis dos cabezas…. Wow! Ella me hace sentir como un adolescente que apenas puede controlar sus hormonas cada vez que ve a una sensual mujer.

¿A quién engaño?, Si la voy a extrañar… es tan hermosa y me dan ganas de meterla a mi cama para enseñarle un par de trucos… ¡Basta, Yoh!, estoy empezando a sonar como a mi hermano.

El sonido del cel me saco de mis pensamiento, tuve suerte que había luz roja y conteste.

\- Buenos días, hermanito – genial, el demonio me llamo, nunca vuelvo a pensar en su nombre.

Hice andar el auto nuevamente y sin perder atención mi camino le pregunte.

\- Hao, ¿a qué debo tu llamada tan temprano? –

– Necesito un favor, puedes venir por mí para llevarme al trabajo – él suspiro con fastidio – Ayer se me descompuso el auto -

\- No puedo ir por ti, hoy me toca dar clase a primera hora –

\- Tu no eres tan puntual al menos que… - su pausa me hizo imaginar su sonrisa malvada y perversa - Te toca darle clase a esa hermosa mujer –

\- ¡Cierra la boca! –

\- Lo sabía - empezó a gritar de alegría pero rápidamente cambio su actitud - Por piedad, Yoh – su voz suplicante me da risa - Por todos los hombres del mundo atrévete con ella, hazla tuya –

\- Maldigo el día en que te presentaste en mi clase – desde ese día mi hermano le gusto mucho Anna, y doy gracias a dios que ella ignoro el coqueteo intenso que él le dio.

\- Hermano, yo al contrario, bendito sea ese día – no tenía que estar a su lado para saber que esta sonriendo como un loco pervertido.

Desde ese día él ha estado instigándome a que tenga sexo con ella, me ha dado buenos argumentos como que no hay mucha edad de diferencia entre nosotros y que no sería tan raro ni tan prohibido pero él olvida que soy su profesor y que hay una ética que debo de seguir.

\- Yoh, hasta un hombre ciego no dudaría en tirarse a esa chica – su voz sonaba desesperado - Si no lo quieres hacer por ti hazlo por mí, como un buen hermano - después que dijo eso colgué, ¿Cómo era posible?, que mi propio hermano pida que me deje caer en la tentación.

* * *

Hola, otra vez… sé que no debería crear más fics porque ya tengo dos pero tenía ganas.

Este será de dos a tres capítulos, sera un breve fic, fresco y con buena historia, una historia atractiva con un final inesperado XD jajajajajajaja

Estoy inspirándome en actualizar Call me y Si fuéramos, así que atentos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Amor&Paz.


	2. Chapter 2

Al estacionar el auto no pude evitar dar un largo suspiro con gran pesar. Aún no me siento preparado para enfrentar a la que provoca esta inquietud en mí.

Hice a un lado este miedo e inicie a realizar mis ejercicios respiratorios para agarrar confianza.

Baje del auto y camine lentamente por el estacionamiento, pase por ese largo pasillo hasta la dirección, registre mi entrada, salude a cada compañero de trabajo… y fui rápidamente al salón, me sorprendí de verlo vacio.

Es un hecho que llegue muy temprano.

Limpie mi escritorio, saque mis libros y mi libreta con mis notas para esta clase de filosofía. Espere sentado mientras leía mi libreta.

Escuche el sonido de la chicharra.

\- Buenos días –salude una vez que están todos reunidos, observe el reloj que daba las 8:00 am. – El día de hoy volveremos a tocar el tema de Platón –me reí de sus quejas porque ya habíamos tocado ese tema pero había una razón del porque lo volveríamos a estudiar – Muchos de ustedes se equivocaron en el examen a la hora de explicar la visión de Platón sobre la atracción -

\- Eso es aburrido – gire para verla, ahí está ella siempre dándome guerra. Su mirada fiera es tan atractiva, su cabello rubio brilloso y esos labios delicados.

Se ve increíble con ese labial rojo.

\- No es lo es, Kyōyama - me acerque al pizarrón y comencé a escribir.

\- Y qué culpa tengo yo que los demás no tengan suficiente cerebro para comprender el tan sencillo argumento de Platón - es una chica muy dura con sus compañeros, me fascina ese carácter.

\- Debes ser compresiva – ella se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

Sonreí levemente ante ese arrebato infantil.

Me di cuenta rápidamente de su vestimenta, no es provocativa como son las de mis demás estudiantes que me quieren atrapar pero tampoco es muy reservada.

Lleva un hermoso vestido negro que se nota que no es tan ajustado y que le llega justamente por encima de las rodillas, un discreto escote pero que a la vez es tentadora ¿o será que yo lo veo tentador?

Mis ojos viajan a esas largas piernas que me encantaría besar desde el principio hasta ese rinconcito prohibido. Ese rinconcito que me quiero sumergir y deshacerlo con mi…

\- Profesor – rápidamente sacudo la cabeza, alejo mi mirada sobre esas piernas para ver a mi alumno. – ¿Este examen que realizamos cuenta mucho para la calificación final? – rezo que mis alumnos no se dieran cuenta como examinaba a esa rubia.

Observo de reojo a los alumnos y sonrió de alivio al verlos como siempre ignorándome, algunos platicando entre ellos mientras que otros muy centrados en el cel, respiro profundamente para hacer frente a mi dulce distracción, espero que no se diera cuenta del como la observaba con esa intensidad.

Mi boca se seco al ver como ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y con la ceja levantada junto con una sonrisa divertidamente maliciosa, creo… bueno, no creo, es seguro que se dio cuenta.

Tosí levemente para quitarme ese delicioso escalofrió que me produjo esa sonrisa, lamí mis secos labios y fije mi mirada en ese alumno para centrarme nuevamente en su pregunta - No – mi voz salió ronca, dejo escapar una ligera risa por el nerviosismo que siento – No contara pero ten en cuenta que de ese examen saldrá algunas preguntas para el examen final - el estudiante se puso cabizbajo. – Voy dibujar un diagrama con los principales elementos de Platón, es muy importante que lo escriban – me acerque al escritorio y mientras tomo mi libreta no perdí ese sensual cruzamiento de piernas que hace ella.

¡Dios mío! Me hace pensar que lo hizo a propósito… Uffff!... hace calor aquí.

Ese movimiento hizo que mi corazón se acelerara e incremento mis ganas de pasar mis dedos sobre esa piel. ¿Será suave y mis dedos se moverán con facilidad?, esa es la duda.

Reprimí mi gemido de deseo.

Sentí como mi lengua quería salir para refrescar mi labio inferior, hice todo el esfuerzo para no hacerlo y lo conseguí, lo que no conseguí fue deslizar mi mirada nuevamente en esas piernas hasta que llegue a esos labios que aumento la longitud de su sonrisa.

\- ¿Algún problema, profesor? – fue un espectáculo ver como gesticulaba esas palabras esos labios rojos y fue más tentadores por cómo se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior.

Con tristeza deje de ver esos labios para ahora ver esos hermosos ojos – No hay problema, Kyōyama –

No sé cómo ella lo hace pero consigue que el mundo se detenga a la hora que nuestras miradas se conectan.

Hace que me olvide de mis responsabilidades y que deje liberar mi lujuria para que tome el control de mi cuerpo.

Quiero sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, son unas ganas tremendas que parece que me hará matarme si no consigo ese cuerpo.

Siento como mi respiración se vuelve pesada, mi cuerpo se siente caliente y está cerca ese sudor.

¿Cómo le haré para tenerla? ¿Cómo lo haré?

\- Aún estamos en clases - con esa frase volvió mi raciocinio.

\- Cierto - agarre con fuerza la libreta y fui rápidamente al pizarrón, escribo como loco el diagrama.

¿En que estaba pensando?, maldita lujuria.

Decidí concentrarme en mi trabajo.

Una vez que termine de dibujar el diagrama me senté sobre la silla.

Era un gran diagrama que les tomara toda la clase así que puedo intentar leer lo que hare en mi próxima clase, espero conseguir olvidarme de mi hermosa distracción.

El libro se trata de la Filosofía de la vida y es muy pesado.

Tan pesado fue la lectura que se llevo toda mi concentración.

\- Hasta mañana, profesor – alce la mirada de mi libro, los alumnos estaban saliendo del salón.

\- Hasta mañana – respondí con torpeza, no me di cuenta del toque de cambio de clase, es algo bueno.

Guarde mis cosas a mi mochila pero me detuve por cierto perfume que me embriaga.

Alce la vista hacia esa hermosa mujer - ¿Algún problema, Kyōyama? – si no la tuviera enfrente me hubiera dando un golpe en la cabeza por repetir la misma cuestión que ella me hizo.

Ella sonrió con soberbia – No hay problema, es más, es como… Mmmm… – se llevo un dedo hacia sus labios - Un consejo que le quiero dar, querido aprendiz de profesor – siempre me insulta con eso pero se lo dejo pasar.

\- Dime tu consejo – alcance a recargarme sobre el pizarrón.

Ella se acerco a mí, es demasiado cerca hasta el punto que podía sentir su aliento cálido que desprende - Si va a verme las piernas sea lo más discreto posible – lo dijo con tono jocoso.

Luche que mi boca no se abriera mucho – No sé… no sé de qué hablas – tome mi mochila para abrazarla y así crear una barrera en contra de ella.

Anna se recargo en el escritorio, su mirada me examinaba minuciosamente, volvió a sonreí con diversión – Usted sabe de lo que hablo pero comprendo porque tiene esa actitud – se alejo del escritorio y camino hasta la puerta pero giro para verme otra vez - Espero que le gusto lo que vio – al termino me guiño y se largo.

Me lleve una mano a mi loco corazón unos minutos que ella se fue.

¡Maldición!, Sin duda alguna ella es mi perdición.

Empecé a respirar profundamente y sacar lentamente el aire, con ese ejercicio conseguí tranquilizar mi corazón.

Mis piernas me temblaban pero no me impedía ir a sala de audio visual en donde sería donde daría mi próxima clase.

Es alarmante que se me escape esos errores, fue terriblemente vergonzoso.

Durante toda la clase como las siguientes que di como también el almuerzo no puede sacarme de la mente esos vergonzosos momentos.

Demonios, debo de controlarme con ella.

Todo este día se arruino por mi falta de concentración, lo bueno es que el día de trabajo termino.

Fui a la dirección para dar mi último chequeo y de ahí me encamine hacia el estacionamiento.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos escuche un grito luego otro y con esos cambie de rumbo hacia donde se originaron ese par de gritos.

En el lugar de origen había ahora murmureos que con cada paso que daba empezaba a entender lo que decían, ahora ese diálogo que escuchaba surgía del salón de Tao Jun que daba economía internacional.

Me acerque lentamente hasta que llegue asomar la cabeza y me quede estático a lo que veía, Anna se encontraba sentada a la orilla del escritorio, su vestido se elevo un poco e hizo que mostrara la piel de sus muslos.

Deseaba estar enfrente de ella para tocarla pero lamentablemente ella tenía a Usui Pilika, que por cierto es la hermana menor de uno de mis mejores amigos, ella es la afortunada de estar entre las piernas de Anna. Me dan ganas de llorar por la envidia que tengo pero me controlo.

Por mi posición podía captar las reacciones de esa rubia como también de la Usui - Anna… No es correcto – la voz de Pilika sonaba temblorosa, podía deducir que está nerviosa.

\- Me decepcionas que seas miedosa – ella tenía las manos recargadas en el escritorio, tenía esa mirada inconforme pero a la vez retadora. – Pensé que eras más atrevida -

\- No soy miedosa, es solamente que no me siento cómoda haciendo esto… aquí – esa peli celeste se tallaba las manos sobre sus jeans que le asentaba muy bien su atractivo posterior.

Tengo que olvidarme del trasero de la hermana menor de Horo y para olvidarme me centre en lo que decían.

\- Pilika, Solamente confía en mí – en ese instante Anna le rodeo el cuello y se la acerco - Te aseguro que te gustara mucho - lo dijo con una seriedad que conforta y creo que consiguió relajar a Pilika.

Tengo curiosidad de saber ¿Por qué asegura que le gustara mucho a Pilika?

\- La última vez que dijiste eso me quemaste las cejas y…- Anna no la dejo continuar porque le estampo los labios, note que la Usui se quería alejar pero la rubia se lo impedía con esos brazos que están rodeando ese cuello.

Ahogue entre mis dos manos mi grito sorpresa, no podía creerlo lo que veo… ni en mis más perversas fantasías había pensado que Anna besaría a una mujer y que esa mujer fuera la hermanita de Horo horo.

Y… wow… Que pasional beso le está dando hasta antoja.

\- Anna – susurro Pilika sobre los labios de su amiga. – Ya no quiero hacer esto – que no me venga con su actitud recia, si tuviera enfrente a Pilika le diría: no seas cobarde y aprovecha.

¡No, Yoh, no pienses así!

Me di un par de golpes en la frente para no caer en mi mar de hormonas, seguí viendo que más ocurría entre ellas.

\- Te recuerdo que tú te ofreciste a experimentar conmigo y ahora me cumples – gracias al eco del salón pude escuchar ese tono bajo y seductor de Anna, arrastro los labios sobre los de Pilika como tentadora y lo conseguía porque esa Usui la atrapo en otro beso suave como saboreándola.

No era correcto espirarlas así que me aleje de la entrada y me recargue en la pared, ¿Qué debo hacer en esta situación?, ¿debo detenerlas por hacer actos ilícitos en un salón de clases? ¿O felicitarlas por hacer tales actos tan seductores que me provocara más sueños húmedos?

¿Qué hago?

– No seas tímida – dijo Anna entre cortado, así que la maldita curiosidad me obligo asomarme otra vez, vi como bajo una mano del cuello para tomar la mano de su amiga para que la recargue en su muslo.

\- No soy tímida – y era un hecho porque Pilika subía con cierta cadencia la mano hasta quedar por debajo de la tela, note sobresalto en Anna pero que al final lo acepto gustosa ese atrevimiento.

Anna la agarro de la blusa y la jalo, le dio otro duro beso, se me antojaba probar esos labios y sentir esa lengua juguetona, el sonido húmedo se escuchaba en todo el salón, ella enterró sus manos en esa hermosa cabellera celeste mientras atrapaba entre sus dientes ese labio superior para estirarlo un poco.

\- Anna – la queja de Pilika se mostraba su excitación – No muerdas –

\- Oblígame – ahora ella dejo esos labios para morderle la oreja, deseaba ser esa oreja para sentir esos labios como también esos dientes.

A mí me encanta que me muerdan la oreja pero creo que a Pilika no tanto o… tal vez sí porque al final escuche un jadeo profundo pero que enseguida se escucho como estampaba Anna sobre el escritorio - Quien te viera que puedes ser algo ruda –

\- De alguna manera debo de contraatacar – la Usui le guiño, la mano que estaba bajo la tela realizo el movimiento de enrollar la tela - No seré gentil –

Anna se lamió los labios lentamente y al final sonrió provocativamente - No me gusta que sean gentil conmigo –

Pilika soltó una suave risita - ¿Estás segura de seguir? – hubo un breve momento de silencio.

Anna en vez de responder con palabras empezó a desabotonar la blusa de Pilika – Me queda claro tu respuesta – concluyo la Usui.

Intente cerrar los ojos pero no podía por culpa de semejante acto.

No me hubiera imaginado que la tímida y tranquila Pilika actuara de modo atrevido, lo digo porque ahora ella alza las piernas de Anna para que le abrace las caderas, enrollo el vestido hasta ser visibles esas bragas negras e hizo lo que deseo hacerle… comenzó acariciar esas piernas hasta es rinconcito pero esas manos también se atrevieron a tocar ese vientre y las caderas, en este último sitio no pase por alto como esos dedos aprietan esa piel dejando leve tono rojizo – Hay que continuar la diversión hasta el final - hablo en tono sensual la hermana menor de Horo horo mientras inclinaba el cuerpo sobre de la rubia.

Después de escuchar esa declaración no pude controlar ese profundo gemido y me tarde un segundo en ocultarme. - ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Pilika con cierto grado de enfado como también con miedo.

\- No es nada – escuche el crujido del escritorio – Concéntrate en mí – hubo después un largo suspirar.

Respire con dificultad por el miedo que siento porque estoy seguro que Kyōyama sí alcanzo a verme.

Y estoy seguro de eso porque cuando esos ojos se posan en mí su mirada siempre me provoca más calor.

Pasaron unos minutos para que volvieran esos jadeos pesados, esos crujidos de la madera, el sonido de la ropa siendo rasgados, esos pronunciar de los nombres dichos entre gemidos largos y seductores.

\- Adoro tus labios y esa lengua es de ensueño - Anna hablo en un gemido profundo - No puedo esperar el experimentarlos en otra parte de mi cuerpo – tape mis oídos para no escuchar la respuesta de Pilika y salí corriendo de ahí.

No me importo que el sonido de mis zapatos me delatara, lo que me importaba era salir de esa situación tan candente.

Llegue jadeando a mi auto y entre en él como si me salvara de mi deseo.

Lo que aprendí de este día es que soy un maldito voyerista, dios mío, me complació ver como Anna la besaba y del como quería dominar a Pilika pero al final resulto ser la sumisa, me hace pensar ¿así se comportaría conmigo?

* * *

Hola, una disculpa por tardar pero era necesario y también porque estaba con mi otro fic.

Gracias por recibir bien este nuevo fic que tiene cierto grado candente.

También gracias por sus comentarios: **Diana, Alex E, annprix1, leslietendo, Guest, Annasak2 (este es tu regalo, gracias por actualizar uno de tus fics) y Guest.**

Les confesare que este fic lo actualizare 29 de cada mes (les digo esto para que así sepan cuando pasar a ver la actualizar), tratare que sean largos capítulos para que valga la pena la espera.

Me quiero divertir con este fic, sacar ese lado nada cariñoso jajajajajaja por eso va algo lento pero delicioso. Me encanta hacerlo así me resulta

¿Qué les parece esas mujeres?, Anna y Pilika, malditas, me encantan hacerlas así de juguetonas, atrevidas y seductoras, quiero un par así para navidad pero me conformo con Chocolove, ¿y qué tal Yoh? tendrá sueños húmedos. Me gusta este Yoh, algo tímido pero al mismo tiempo pervertido. Les adelanto que el próximo será desde el punto de vista de Anna, sabrán una que otra cosa y tal vez escriba como terminan ellas dos.

Hay que divertirnos con este fic ¿Qué les parece?, disfrútenlo, hay que sacar ese lado seductor y descarado. ¬¬

Nos vemos, Amor&Paz


	3. Chapter 3

No me gusta que me miren mis piernas y no es la primera vez que ese bastardo lo hace. Últimamente he recibido por su parte ese tipo de miradas lujuriosas, pensé que él era diferente y ahora estoy decepcionada, por eso lo haré arder hasta volverse loco de deseo por mí hasta el punto que me ruegue, por supuesto que al final no tendrá nada de mí.

Sé que hacer para molestarlo y divertirme al hacerlo, lo he planeado durante las últimas semanas. El darle un espectáculo candente que lo volverá loco de deseo y así lo tendré en mis manos.

Suena loco y estúpido el darle un espectáculo porque le daría más argumentos para que me siga viendo con lujuria pero la venganza radica en que como él es el profesor no puede tener nada conmigo, ni hacer un movimiento porque mancharía su inicio de su carrera. Será divertido verlo sufrir.

Lo difícil de mi plan es saber con quién llevarlo a cabo sin tener consecuencias.

Durante mis horas de clases pensé en las posibilidades, lo bueno de tener muchos pretendientes me da muchas posibilidades pero lo malo es que la mayoría de pretendientes son bastardos sin inteligencias y poco de fiar. Entre esos pretendientes tengo a Lyserg que es tranquilo pero santurrón, esta también Nichrome buen atleta, cuerpo nada mal pero malo besando y muy machista también estaba Ren pero no quería tener problemas con Jeanne porque ella es mi amiga.

¿Con quién lo haré?

Caminaba para la cafetería para relajarme, mientras bebía el café mire por la ventana, no deje de ver como dos chicas se besaban y de repente recordé a cierta persona que muy confiable.

Ese rostro es un persona muy querida por mí, nos llevamos muy bien y sobre todo me respeta. Mi otra amiga… Pilika la conozco desde comenzamos la universidad, a pesar que nos conocemos por dos años no dudo en confiar en ella y ella no duda en confiar en mí.

Mi amiga tiene un gran gusto en compartir placeres con otras mujeres, así que con ella no hay tanto riesgo porque sería un juego entre nosotras.

Así que no tarde en buscarla.

Ella regularmente se encuentra en la explanada donde regularmente se queda leyendo junto con nuestro demás amigos.

Pilika estaba acompañada de Tamao que al parecer le estaba explicando algún tema, también se encontraba Ren con Jeanne que estaban muy concentrados en ellos.

Con sutileza me senté a lado de mi amiga. Pilika me regalo una sonrisa y volvió a ponerle atención a lo que le decía Tamao.

Tengo que ser cuidadosa, no expresar desesperos pero sobre todo debo ser sutil a la hora de engancharla y sé cómo hacerlo.

\- ¿Quien quiere hacer una travesura conmigo? - lance la pregunta de modo indiferente a mis amigos.

\- Yo – alzo la mano Pilika, siempre tan energética – Elígeme – no sé qué le pasa a Pilika y su afán de hacer travesuras pero gracias a su espíritu bromista siempre le genera interés el realizar todo tipo de travesuras.

Por supuesto que la voy a elegí, porque número uno, ella es la única que alzo la mano porque los demás solamente me ignoraron; y dos, es a ella a la que necesito - ¿De qué se trata la travesura? – pregunto al momento al girar a verme.

Le agarre la mano y la obligue a que se levantara junto conmigo, no me importo que Tamao me regañara por llevarme a Pilika; caminamos lejos de los demás porque este asunto quiero que sea lo más discreto posible - ¿Sabes por donde pasa el profesor Asakura a la hora irse de la escuela? – lo dije en tono inocente a pesar de ya saber la respuesta solamente quería aparentar ignorancia.

\- Por supuesto, todas lo saben, pasa por la sección Sur a la hora de su salida – ella señalo hacia esa parte de la escuela - Esa parte de la escuela esta desolada a la hora que se va y le es fácil de escapar de su grupito de admiradoras, pobre Yoh – cierto, ella lo conoce de años debido a que su hermano es muy amigo de él - ¿La travesura es para él? –

\- ¿Estás segura que el eco de los salones del lado Sur se escucha por toda esa sección? –

Pilika frunció el ceño, no le gusto que le respondiera con otra pregunta – Muy segura – relajo la mirada, hasta note un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla ¿Por qué será ese sonrojo?, después le preguntare que ha hecho en ese sector - Son muy acústicos los salones del lado sur que hasta el repiqueteo de una moneda en el piso se consigue escuchar hasta en los pasillos –

\- ¿Podrás salir temprano de tu última clase? –

Ella frunció el ceño nuevamente ante esa pregunta hasta que lo relajo - Tienes suerte porque hoy mi profesor de la última hora se reporto enfermo –lo dijo en un tono de orgullo.

Bendita suerte que tengo, lentamente pase mi lengua sobre mis labios - Perfecto –

\- Ahora si me vas a contestar –

\- Tú llega al salón y ahí te explico – le escribí en su mano el número del salón, el 68-B, al ver la mirada de Pilika sonreí, ella está sorprendida por el número del salón y tiene razón de estar así debido a que esa aula es famosa por los encuentros pasionales que ha sido testigo. Por su estado me estoy dando una idea de que ella ha utilizado ese famoso salón.

Lleve mi mano a cerrarle la boca y aproveché para pasar mi pulgar sobre sus labios – No llegues tarde – y también me di el lujo de darle un besito en la mejilla.

Camine rápidamente para ir a mis siguientes clases.

El tiempo pasa rápido y más cuando tienes divertidos planes.

Mientras caminaba observaba mi reloj, calcule el tiempo en que sale Yoh por ese pasillo al estacionamiento, otros profesores no salen tan rápido como él así que tendría como 5 o máximo 10 minutos para mi escena con Pilika.

Al llegar a la aula me quedo sorprendida - Milagro que llegas temprano –

\- Tenía mucho tiempo para llegar a tiempo – ella me miro detenidamente - Ahora si me vas a decirme para quien es la broma -

Deje mi mochila debajo del escritorio - Tienes razón, es para Yoh - sonreí malvadamente.

\- Ohhh… ¿Y de qué trata la travesura? –

Cruce los brazos – Trata de que quiero que sienta tanto deseo por mí que enloquezca -

\- ¿Y por qué quieres hacer eso?– comenzó a caminara cerca de mí. Se notaba que ella no comprendía.

\- Por diversión -

Ella me miro detenidamente - ¿Y qué papel juego yo en eso?

\- Quiero que actúes como si estuviéramos a punto de tener sexo – ella se sonrojo pero rápidamente me dio la espalda para evitar que la siguiera viendo.

Ella volteo para verme, tenia le ceño fruncido – Si hacemos eso solamente harás que él te vea con mucho deseo cada vez que te vea –

\- Lo sé y por eso lo hago – descruce los brazos - Será muy divertido - sonreí con soberbia.

\- Es raro lo que quieres, Mmmm… no quiero molestar a Yoh - su rostro muestra su verdadera preocupación por ese lujurioso hombre, no me gusta ponerla en este predicamento pero la necesito - Me agrada Yoh –

Aquí empieza su conflicto así que debo hacer que se le olvide - Pero yo te agrado más – me acerque y seductoramente le di un rápido beso sobre los labios, la tome de la blusa para que avanzara conmigo hasta el escritorio donde me senté sobre la orilla, la jale para tenerla entre mis piernas, empecé a darle besos en su cuello donde la mordí y provoque que gritara – No niegues que te agrado más que él, siempre has deseo acariciar mi cuerpo desde que nos conocimos –

Pase mis manos bajo su blusa y le pellizque el estomago, ella nuevamente soltó un grito.

\- Anna… no es correcto – me encanta ese tono de voz, salió temblorosa por el deseo que siente, quien no la conociera pensaría que está nerviosa pero es muy lejos de la verdad, ella anda encendida solamente necesita un empujo para que se anime a ser atrevida.

\- Me decepcionas que seas miedosa – alejo mis manos de ella, tengo que provocarla de este modo para que saque ese lado atrevido que me fascina cada vez que la veo coquetear con las otras chicas. – Pensé que eras más atrevida -

\- No soy miedosa, es solamente que no me siento cómoda haciendo esto… aquí –lo dijo con una pasión junto con una mirada intensa que me encendió.

Ella quiere tocarme, sin embargo su inseguridad la frena - Pilika, solamente confía en mí – en ese instante le rodee el cuello y me la acerco - Te aseguro que te gustara mucho - le dije con una seriedad.

Ella sonríe levemente, su mirada se suaviza pero aún se ve la pasión que tiene - La última vez que dijiste eso me quemaste las cejas y…- antes que ese gracioso recuerdo me hiciera reí le estampe mi labios en contra de los suyos, note que mi amiga se quería alejar pero se lo impedí.

Nos separamos lo suficiente para respirar, me encanta la textura de sus labios - Anna – susurro Pilika sobre mis labios. – Ya no quiero hacer esto – es una mentirosa porque claro que quiere esto, con esa actitud recia quiere que le ruegue y no haré eso porque no es mi estilo.

Note una sombra en la entrada del salón, evite sonreí por la presencia de mi victima - Te recuerdo que tú te ofreciste a experimentar conmigo y ahora me cumples – le dije en tono bajo y con tanta sensualidad esa mentira que era dicha para hacer volar la imaginación de Yoh que está claramente espiándonos, porque lo veo, ¿de verdad cree que no lo notaria estando en cuclillas y asomando su cabezota con esos auriculares naranjas?, es muy estúpido.

Acaricie mi labios sobre los de Pilika tan tentadoramente hasta que conseguí atrapar esos labios en otro beso suave, nos saboreamos lentamente.

Alejamos nuestros labios otra vez por la falta de aire - No seas tímida – deslice mi mano para tomar la mano de mi amiga para que la recargue en mi muslo.

\- No soy tímida – me sorprendió como Pilika subía con cierta cadencia la mano hasta quedar por debajo de la tela de mi vestido, sus dedos están tocando los bordes de mi ropa interior, ese es el atrevimiento que quiero de ella.

Le agarre de la blusa y la jale, la bese salvajemente, nuestras lenguas se rozaban tan eróticamente, sentí entre mis manos esa hermosa cabellera celeste mientras atrapaba entre mis dientes ese labio superior para estirarlo un poco.

\- Anna – la queja de Pilika mostraba su excitación – No muerdas –

\- Oblígame –deje esos labios para morderle la oreja, escuchar el jadeo de Pilika fue emocionante como también sentir como me quería dominar.

Me gusto como me estampo sobre el escritorio - Quien te viera que puedes ser algo ruda – le dije burlonamente.

\- De alguna manera debo de contraatacar – ella me guiño - No seré gentil – con esa frase se me detuvo la respiración.

Me lamió los labios lentamente por la anticipación de lo que ella podía hacerme, le sonreí provocativamente - No me gusta que sean gentil conmigo –

Pilika soltó una suave risita - ¿Estás segura de seguir? – hubo un breve momento de silencio.

Que pregunta tan estúpida me hizo, por supuesto que estoy segura de seguir y más porque él está viendo como también por el motivo de que estoy encendida con lo que estamos haciendo.

Empecé a desabotonar la blusa de Pilika – Me queda claro tu respuesta – concluyo la Usui.

No puse resistencia cuando ella tomo mis piernas para rodear su cadera, sentí alivio cuando enrollo el vestido hasta ser visibles mi bragas negras, mordí mi labio al sentir y ver como acaricia mis piernas hasta estar entre mis muslo, justo en mi centro húmedo, con sus dedos lo acaricio en modo circular, comencé a sentir que necesitaba más que esas burlonas caricias.

Lamentablemente esas manos se largaron de ahí para tocar mi piel expuesta de mi vientre y cadera, en este último sitio sus dedos aprietan mi piel hasta dejando leve tono rojizo – Hay que continuar la diversión hasta el final – dijo en tono sensual y demandante mientras inclinaba el cuerpo sobre el mío, su pecho aplastaba el mío.

Escuche un profundo gemido junto con el arrastre de pies, alcance a ver a Yoh y volví a recordar por qué motivo así esto, con tanto beso y provocación se me olvido, lo bueno es que conseguí mi cometido que él me viera - ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Pilika con cierto grado de enfado y con un poco de miedo.

Poco a poco note como mi amiga se quería retirar de mí - No es nada – eleve el cuerpo y con ese movimiento crujió el escritorio, la agarre de la blusa y la jale hasta tenerla pegada nuevamente a mi cuerpo – Concéntrate en mí –di un largo suspiro, ella me miro con angustia. – Olvídalo – le susurre al oído y ella simplemente asintió para segundos después bajar sus labios a mi cuello.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella vuelve a estar cómoda con esta situación, mis jadeos están mezclados con los de Pilika, nuestro nivel de excitación es tan grande que a mi amiga no le importa aplastarme sobre el escritorio.

Son pesada nuestra respiración, ella se quita la blusa y yo no tardo en abrazarla.

Pasee mis manos sobre su cadera hasta llegar a su espalda, la empuje más hacia mí por la necesidad de aferrarme a algo agarraba su ropa.

Gimo su nombre cuando ella inicia a besarme el cuello, rasguño su espalda, no me importa lastimarla porque al final gozan de estos arrebatos. Hago más presión en esa espalda y consigo que Pilika deje mi cuello para poder atrapar sus labios.

En verdad son encantadores los labios de mi amiga, son muy suaves y su lengua sabe dar ese toque exacto a la hora de acariciar la mía.

\- Adoro tus labios y esa lengua es de ensueño - bajo mis manos de su espalda hasta llegar a la cintura de esos jeans – No puedo esperar el experimentarlos en otra parte de mi cuerpo –. no me importo oírme muy deseosa porque es la verdad, estoy deseosa de experimentar más con esos labios, me retorcí

Solté un largo suspiro al sentir como ahora esa lengua empezó a salir a jugar, paso la punta sobre mis labios hasta ir otra vez a mi cuello donde ahora esos dientes comenzaron con ligeros mordiscos que aumentaba cierta humedad en mi ser - No te haré esperar por… - acorto sus palabras a causa de ese ruido de pisadas.

Ese ruido es mi premio, sonreí satisfactoriamente y por la euforia le tomo el rostro para besarla pero se está volviendo algo más ardiente.

Siento como una de sus manos traviesas está subiendo por mis piernas hasta colarse sobre mis bragas húmedas, jadee al sentir como sus dedos se paseaba por el contorno de mi ropa interior hasta que al final se decidieron en traspasarlo, con descaro desliza su dedo en mis resbaladizos labios hasta que llego a la entrada de mi húmeda vagina.

Cierro los ojos a la vez que muerdo su labio inferior para ahogar el gemido al sentir como está realizando ese jueguecito de "entrar y sacar" la punta de su dedo.

Aunque quiero seguir hasta el final pero no puedo permitirlo, no es el lugar adecuado y no me gustaría que nos interrumpiera mientras me hace llegar.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad agarro su muñeca y la alejo de mí.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, solté su ensangrentado labio.

Al verla esta sonrojada, con la respiración entrecortada, sentí excitación al ver sus labios hinchados y más esa herida que le provoque.

No pude evitar acercar mis labios y con delicadeza darle pequeños besitos en todo el rostro, al último tome ese labio lastimado y lo succione, me fascino el sabor de su sangre y con gemido satisfactorio me alejo de esos labios.

Besar los labios de otra mujer se siente muy diferente, hay cierto grado de suavidad y cadencia, es una mínima diferencia pero muy deliciosa.

Aproveche que ella está tratando de salir de su estado excitado para ver la entrada de la puerta, Yoh estuvo aquí, sonreí levemente - Con esto será suficiente – arrastre mis uñas sobre el torso expuesto de mi amiga.

\- ¿Entonces él estuvo presente? – asentí – Espero que surte efecto – ella esta sonrojada y tímida pero eso no le impide que sus labios estén sobre mi mejilla y lentamente se acerquen a mis labios, nos miramos brevemente antes de ese último beso.

Sentí como su gemido hacia vibrar mis labios. Sus manos capturaron mi rostro para inclinarlo y así profundizar el beso.

Para detener el beso lleve mis manos a su cuello para arañarla y por causa del dolor que le genere ella se separo; humedecí mis hinchados labios, baje del escritorio y me arregle el vestido - Lo hiciste muy bien hasta te excitaste– pase lentamente mi mano sobre su mejilla.

\- Anna, tú me provocaste ¿Cómo no querías que me excitara? - ella empezó a botonarse la blusa, se alejo del escritorio para tomar asiento en unos de los pupitres – No soy de madera – vi detenidamente como se paso la lengua sobre la área donde la mordí, me dan ganas de morderla otra vez.

\- No eres la única que se emociono hasta cierto punto –

\- Lo sé – esa sonrisa picara aumento mi excitación – Lo sintió mi dedo – alzo ese maldito dedo juguetón - Sentí tu humedad que hacía que se deslizara muy bien – ella olvidándose de la timidez se llevo ese dedo a la boca – Sabes muy bien - al final me guiño.

\- Descarada – ella me miro intensamente, ella siente tanto como yo que tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos.

\- Hay que irnos – ella se levanto violentamente del pupitre hasta estar cerca de mí.

Nos arreglamos lo mejor que conseguimos, retocamos nuestro maquillaje y peinado, Pilika saco de su mochila su perfume.

Caminamos fuera del aula con la precaución de no ver ningún otro profesor, fuimos rápidamente directo a la salida.

\- Fue divertido la travesura sin embargo ahora no sé como mirare a Yoh sin que la vergüenza me invada –

\- No debes sentirte así – le di un leve empujo de hombro - Él no sabe que somos consciente que nos vio -

\- Me siento mal, Yoh me cae bien y justamente hoy en la noche se reúne con mi hermano en el departamento –

\- Espera - la tome de la mano – ¿Estará en tú casa? – ella asintió – Es una excelente oportunidad para seguir molestándolo –

\- Oh, no, no, no, Ni no digas - se zafo de mi agarre y se tapo los oídos.

\- Dormiré hoy en tu casa –

\- La, la, la, no te escucho, la, la, la… – ella avanzo sin mí.

La detuve antes que avanzara más - No seas infantil –

\- Infantil es mi segundo nombre –

\- ¿Qué paso eso de que "no te escucho"? – la abrace por la cintura - Tu dijiste que me ayudarías con esta travesura –

\- Yo lo dije y ya lo cumplí a pesar que era para Yoh –

\- Aún así debes seguir ayudándome. Hazlo por el nombre de nuestra amistad -

\- No es justo que acudas a esa ridiculez - le di un besito en la mejilla pero poco tiempo después deje salir mi lengua para acariciar su herida.

Ella se estremeció al sentirlo – Si voy hoy a tu casa podríamos terminar con lo que empezamos – coloque su mecho atrás de su oreja, su silencio como su rápido respirar me hace concluir que si me quiere en su casa - Te veré en tu casa a las 8pm - le di un rápido beso sobre los labios y la deje.

* * *

Hola, chicos y chicas… mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero pasaron muchas cosas que me quitaron la inspiración. Una disculpa por la tardanza.

Bueno, saben que este fin es para disfrutar, no quebrarnos mucho la cabeza, estoy tratando hacerlo lo más sencillo pero cuesta.

Para los que siguen mis otros fics les aviso que apenas empezare a escribir sus capítulos correspondientes.

Espero que les guste como va este fic, a mi me gusta. ¿Qué levante la mano quien ha tenido amigas así de atrevidas como Anna? Yo la levanto. XD esas mujeres son una perdición. Me fascina hacer a Anna muy sensual, me encanta.

Por cierto ayer iba actualizar porque era el cumpleaños de Chocolove pero aun así hoy tambien celebro a mi moreno.

Gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios: Annasak2, Jos Minor y Guest.

Sinceramente espero que todos estén bien.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

No estoy de humor para la típica noche de amigos y estoy seriamente considerando ir a un club de stripper para saciar ese hambre que me dejo ese espectáculo que se sigue repitiendo en mi mente, esas imágenes y esos sonidos.

El sonido del timbre del elevador y las puertas abriéndose me hizo darme cuenta que debo seguir con la cita que habíamos planeado entre mis amigos y yo.

Camine lentamente hasta esa puerta y con duda toque el timbre.

\- Yoh –

\- Pilika – claramente esta incomoda a verme y no comprendo ¿el porqué?, tal vez sea que ella siente mi incomodidad. -¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué has hecho? – mordí mi lengua para no soltar lo que mi mente quiere que diga "sé que has hecho y con quien, apuesto que se lo pasaron muy bien" noto un ligero sonrojo creo que ella lo recordó – Has crecido muy… - di un rápido vistazo a sus piernas - Bien – demonios debo dejar de hablar ahora pero estos nervios me hace tan hablador – Como esta… -

\- Porque tardas tanto, Pilika – gracias amigo, gracias por interrumpirme porque iba a decir una clara nota que las vi - ¡Trae la pizza! –

\- No es la pizza es Yoh - ella se hizo un lado y pase dentro de la casa – Horo está en el comedor – avance un poco – Yoh – me detuve y gire a ver como ella cerraba la puerta, volteaba a verme - Discúlpame – se veía apenada, no comprendo esa disculpa – Y respondiendo a tus preguntas, he estado bien, algo atareada con los trabajos escolares, ¿qué he hecho? – Se aclaro la garganta – He hecho alguna que otra travesura –miro el piso, se paso la mano por su cabello suelto – Sí, he crecido muy bien, ya no soy una niña – camino hasta que estaba a mi lado – Y apuesto que te has dado cuenta hoy –

No sé qué decir, estoy en shock por esas palabras, entonces ella se dio cuenta que yo estaba viéndolas.

\- Yoh, eres el primero en llegar – Horo me abraza fuertemente, fuimos a la sala. Mis ojos estaba sobre esa serie Pilika que se recargo en la pared.

Se nota muy pensativa hasta preocupada.

Realmente no quería caminar con Horo, quería estar con Pilika para disculparme por espiarlas, deseaba preguntarle por qué esa seriedad.

No sé en qué momento me senté teniendo una cerveza en mano y viendo como Horo estaba preparando la mesa de poker.

Escuche nuevamente el sonido del timbre y esa vez si era la pizza. Pilika traía tres grandes pizzas.

Viendo la hermana de mi amigo, viene esas escena a mi mente que desde de la escuela no puedo evitar eliminarlas de mi ser, es imposible cuando esa hermosa chica es parte de ese acto perverso, tengo unas ganas de ir tomarla y besarla.

Tal vez necesito platicarlo y así pueda dejar de pensarlas, podre continuar. Espere a que Pilika se fuera a su habitación, no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo.

\- Horo – mi tono angustioso hizo que mi amigo dejara de colocar las bebidas sobre la mesa para sentarse sobre la mesita de café para quedarse enfrente de mí, su mirada suave me daba la confianza de continuar – Tengo algo que contarte –

\- Adelante –

Con timidez comencé hablar - Recuerdas que te conté sobre una estudiante que me… –

\- Te excita, la que quieres que te monte, la que quieres que te diga papi en la cama mientras le das orgasmos -

\- Yo no he dicho eso – a veces me sorprende las tonterías que dice.

\- La que te hace ponerte duro de la emoción – le tape la boca con mis manos para no seguir escuchando sus vulgaridades, entre él y mi hermano no sé quién gana de ser tan vulgar.

\- ¿Me dejas seguir con lo que te contaba? – él asintió, deje de tapar su boca - Hoy… ella hizo algo sumamente cadente y debido a eso no puedo dejar de pensar en ella – deje la botella en el piso, enterré mis manos en mi cabello - Me vuelve loco - cerré los ojos y otra vez podía escuchar esos gemidos. - ¿Qué debo hacer?- le pregunte a Horo que sabe sobre mi dilema con ella, nunca le he revelado de quien se trata ni se lo revelare para cuidarla - Esa chica me está volviendo deseoso por tenerla y más cuando la vi… - mordí mis labios para evitar gemir ante el recuerdo de cómo ella besaba intensamente a Pilika, la hermanita de el hombre que está sentado frente de mi.

\- ¿Ella que hacía? – abrí los ojos, Horo se acerco la cerveza a los labios, le dio un gran trago.

Medite si decirle o no porque su hermana también está involucrada en esa anécdota, observe donde está la parte de la cocina, recordé que ella se fue a su habitación. Necesito desahogarme de alguna manera - Besaba a una chica, se dejo tocar y tocaba a la otra con una maestría tan sensual que te antoja -

\- ¿Era un beso candente? – no sabía si afirmarle o negarle porque hablamos de su hermanita, lo que más adora pero mientras no le revele ese detalle todo bien.

\- Uff! Candente se queda corto fue excitante – sonreímos como un par de pervertidos. – Tenías que verlas, fue un espectáculo muy candente –

\- ¿Mejor que el porno lésbico? –

\- Mucho mejor, creo que ellas les ganaría a esas actrices porno por lo tan candente que estuvieron, - la sonrisa divertida de Horo me quito toda esa tensión y me daba la confianza de seguir platicando de modo ligero y sin reservas – Tenias que ver sus vestimentas de esas chicas, una con vestido mostrando sus sexys piernas y la otra con unos jeans que asentaban muy bien su trasero – ahí Horo rio pero hubo otro ruido que me levantarme rápidamente del salón por esa tos que provenía de la cocina, estoy completamente seguro que estoy pálido por ver a Pilika que se estaba dando golpes de pecho.

Horo camino rápidamente para auxiliar a su hermanita que se estaba ahogando. -¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo una vez que vimos como Pilika dejo de toser y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se aclaro la garganta – Estoy bien – se limpio de mala gana con la servilleta los labios, soltó un resoplido – Es su culpa que casi me muero ahogándome con el maldito jugo de uva – en tono bajo nos dijo pero no le quitaba el enojo que sentía.

\- ¿Por qué nuestra culpa? – rápidamente le debatió su hermano.

\- Por lo que estaban hablando – ella camino hasta la sala y se sentó donde antes estaba Horo, yo me senté lentamente, nos miramos detenidamente, ella está molesta conmigo - No pensé que tu hablarías de eso modo –

\- ¿Qué modo? – me sentía como su presa por culpa de su intensa mirada.

\- Lujurioso - ella se cruzo de brazos, ese movimiento hizo que viera un chupetón en el cuello, eso muestra que Anna es apasionada - Me extraña de ti –su voz me volvió a mi realidad - Ahora la comprendo – lo susurro sin dejar de mirarme, ¿Qué comprende?, quería preguntarle pero no, no quiero parecer desesperado por saber lo que Anna le ha dicho.

\- Hermana, deja en paz a nuestro amigo Yoh –Horo se sentó al lado de ella y la envolvió en un fraternal abrazo. – Así que te ahogaste por lo que me relato ¿eh? – Pilika se sonrojo ante la actitud molesta de él - ¿Te excito lo que nos dijo, eh?, Apuesto que también es tu sueño ver a dos mujeres haciendo tal espectáculo erótico, dos mujeres soltando su pasión en… –él dejo inconcluso la frase y dejo de ver a su hermana para prestarme atención – Por cierto, ¿Dónde las viste haciendo eso? –

\- En un aula – agarre una almohada como mi escudo contra Pilika por si se lanza a matarme – Será mejor no continuar con lo que estábamos hablando por respeto a tu hermana –

\- Por favor, Yoh continua, que no te de pena porque este mi hermana - él se acerco a su pariente y le dio un palmada nada suave a la espalda de ella.

\- Yoh tiene razón, no es conveniente que hablen de esas chicas enfrente de mí, me voy a mi habitación, Hermano – Pilika estaba haciendo el movimiento de levantarse pero Horo la tomo de la mano y la volvió a sentar, como para evitar que escapara él se sentó a su lado sosteniéndola de la mano.

\- No seas mojigata, si bien que escuchaste todo – mi amigo tenía esa sonrisa de ganador, en cambio ella estaba tan roja

\- ¡¿Ella qué?! –

Horo hizo más grande su sonrisa por mi estado alterado - Ella ya estaba en la cocina cuando empezaste a relatármelo – señalo a su hermana - Vi como llego a la cocina silenciosamente y no dejo de verte -

\- ¿Es cierto? –

Ella bufo molesta – Solamente escuche lo último, la bestia de mi hermano exagera - su sonrojo desapareció.

\- Aprovecha que esta noche tienes a mi hermana así que cuéntanos todo y hasta puede que Pilika te de un consejo para conseguir a esa estudiante que te gusta mucho – la observe y ella tenía una mirada sorprendida por el comentario.

\- Espera un minuto – dijo apresuradamente ella – ¿Te gusta mucho ESA estudiante? – asentí – ¡Diablos! –

Horo miraba sorprendido a su hermana que parecía muy alterada pero eso no le impidió seguir dándole detalles - Yoh, la vio besándose con otra chica muy atractiva en un salón – mi amigo siempre exagerando y colocando palabras que nunca dije. – Seguramente terminaron teniendo sexo -

\- Escuche sobre el beso – ella respondió agresivamente y sin dejar de estar sonrojada. – No me lo tienen que repetir – por supuesto que no se lo tenemos que repetir porque ella fue la protagonista.

\- ¿Qué consejo le daría para que tenga en sus manos ese cuerpecito de placer? – Horo le pregunto descaradamente.

Pilika sin impedimentos le dio un zape a su hermano, me alegro que lo hizo - Estoy con la mente en blanco -pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella se levanto, mantuvo sus brazos cruzados, su mirada era seria y muy decidida – Me gustaría saber tus intenciones con ella, ¿Solamente te gusta físicamente o para algo más? –no la culpo que me haga preguntas porque al final del día es su amiga.

\- Solamente quiero tener sexo con ella pero sabes que no puedo, soy su profesor -

\- Solamente quieres tener sexo con ella –repitió un poco alterada, se llevo las manos a la cadera, se movió de un lado a otro, se veía algo agobiada. – Esto no es bueno porque si siguen así se quemaran -

\- Mi carrera es importante y no haré nada para ir tras de ella – dije de modo tranquilizador mi verdaderas intenciones que dudo que las culpa si Anna sigue estando a mi alrededor – Perdería mucho por solamente una calentura –

\- Deberías arriesgarte – tanto Pilika y yo vimos al despreocupado Horo que sonreía – Cuando una mujer te vuelve tan lujurioso al verla te aseguro que vale la pena perder todo –

\- No digas tontería, de la chica que habla Yoh y que tu no… - la joven Usui se mordió el labio, medito un brevemente para continuar - No conoces, ella no es mujer de una noche, a ella no le gusta ser el juguete de nadie – dijo con tanta seguridad - Siempre mantiene el control de todo, ella prefiere escoger sus juguetes y no ser el juguete – al termino de las palabras de Pilika ya me hizo entender que Anna anda jugando conmigo.

\- Hermana, hablas como si conocieras a la estudiante que le gusta a Yoh y eso que nunca me ha dicho su nombre – Horo movió arriba hacia abajo las cejas – Será que ya la has visto y tuviste algo que ver con ella – note algo sonrojadas las mejillas de mi amigo ¿cuántas cervezas lleva?

\- Claro que la conozco como toda la escuela - ¿por qué dijo eso, Pilika?, ella se dio un ligero golpe en la boca porque sabe que soltó un detalle importante sobre Anna, su popularidad - Es una de las chicas más populares, no sé me hace extraño que Yoh también cayera en su hermosa seducción – se libro muy bien Pilika al decir eso, porque hay otras chicas igual de populares que Anna, bueno, ligeramente – Y no le hablo, solamente la he visto de lejos – me estire para quitarme esta horrible tensión.

Esperamos que Horo diera una muestra que no le cree a su hermana por las incoherencias que hay en los detalles que ha dicho Pilika pero se muestra sereno ¿o será que él ya está? - Cuéntanos desde el principio sobre ese candente show – dijo muy emocionado él y ahí me doy cuenta que esta borracho porque siempre se le despierta las hormonas – ¡Quiero detalles, amigo DETALLES! - definitivamente Horo anda borracho y eso que aun no llega mi hermano que es quien siempre lo pone ebrio. Es bueno para nosotros porque olvidara una parte que hablamos y no nos hará mucha importancia.

Me aclare la garganta, Pilika miraba al techo - Todo empezó cuando iba de salida escuche un grito fui inmediatamente porque pensé que alguien estaba en peligro – mire fugazmente a esa chica que como respuesta miro al techo - Y mi sorpresa fue que ese grito no era de peligro –

\- ¡Era un grito de placer! ¡Debí de estar ahí contigo para ver ese par de chicas candentes! –si Horo supiera que una de esas chicas es su hermana su rostro se pondría pálido.

\- Hermano, te escuchas tan pervertido - Pilika lo regaño pero eso no le importo a Horo que estaba riendo como loco.

Horo tomo mi cerveza que estaba en el suelo y se lo bebió todo – Sigue – dijo una vez refrescada la garganta.

\- Mejor otro día – intente levantarme pero Pilika hizo un movimiento veloz de sentarse, me empujo al sillón y después se sentó a mi lado.

\- Sigue - su voz fue en tono demandante y sus ojos no se quedaban atrás, son fuego puro ¿Qué pretendía Pilika que yo siguiera relatándoles?

\- Lo que te voy a relatar no deberías escucharlo –

Ella sonrió altaneramente – Ya no soy una niña – trague fuertemente la saliva.

\- Lo tengo muy en cuenta – con valentía le sostuve la mirada. – Después que descubrí que nadie estaba en peligro, me oculte y… -

\- Y como todo un pervertido las espiaste – ella lo dijo con algo de enojo.

\- ¡No soy un pervertido! –

\- No, por supuesto que no lo eres y tus acciones como espiarlas lo comprueban - su tonito sarcástico es muy desagradable de escuchar.

\- Basta, Pilika déjalo en paz –mi amigo siempre saliendo a defenderme – Continua, Yoh, no me dejes con la intriga – me quede pensativo que podría contarle que lo emocionara y a la vez que no incomodara a Pilika.

\- Te contare como es ella – humedecí mis labios - Ella es muy hermosa, inteligente, astuta, te hace unos comentarios muy ácido pero tiene razón, es algo mandona – Pilika discretamente se rio. –Todo lo que se pone de ropa lo hace ver tan provocador por culpa de ese hermoso cuerpo que tiene, sus caderas te hipnotiza, sus piernas te hacen desear pasar lentamente tus dedos - observe a la joven Usui, ella me regalo una sonrisa de orgullo, yo también sonreiría – Su hermosa piel parece suave –

\- Es suave – compartimos una mirada, Pilika movió las cejas, maldita afortunada - ¿Qué piensas de sus labios? –cuestiono cuando vi como Horo se levantaba e iba a la cocina.

\- Por lo que vi saben cómo moverlos –

La joven Usui se llevo una mano al inicio de su cuello – Como también sabe como lastimar – o cierto, tiene un chupetón regalo de Anna.

\- Deja de describirla – Horo se sentó a mi lado, me dio una cerveza. - Mejor cuenta como fue ese show de ese par -

Estando en medio de los hermanos me podría librar que observaran mi rostro cuando me sonrojara con lo siguiente - Ellas se movían muy sincronizadas, sus manos parecían que conocía el cuerpo de cada una como si supieran que parte de su cuelo tocar y en qué momento, la chica que estaba con mi estudiante le arranco varios gemidos y me hizo sentir celoso como envidia - gire a ver a Pilika, bebí lentamente la cerveza mientras que ella tenía una tímida sonrisa -Se robaban la respiración cuando se besaban con tanta intensamente, cuando se acariciaban – observe como esa hermanita se llevaba una mano a la boca ahogar ese especie jadeo, creo que no soy el único que se está emocionando - La estudiante que me gusta tenía una actitud peligrosamente seductora que te derrite y te vuelve adicto de querer ser objeto de ese lado –

\- Se escucha como una chica muy estimulante y… - Horo se detuvo por el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió. –Tal vez sea los demás, Pilika vete a tu habitación, no quiero que Hao te ande acosando –

Pilika rio – Esta bien, hermano –

\- Hao no le entra en la cabeza que a mi hermanita prefiere las mujeres – lo que me agrada de Horo es como es protector con su hermana, como la apoya en esa cuestión de sexualidad.

Ella coloco su mano en mi hombro - No tienes ni idea de lo seductora que llega a ser cuando se lo propone, es un abismo cruel y tan provocador - sonaba como que sufrió al estar con Anna.

\- Somos afortunados en ser atrapados en ese abismo – es verdad, estamos atrapado en las manos de Anna, y eso que yo ni he tenido un semejante encuentro como lo tuvo Pilika con ella para estar colgando de su dedo meñique.

\- Lamentablemente tienes razón – ella sonrió sin muchas ganas. – Es difícil tener una amiga así -

\- Te creo – reímos, que giros da la vida, antes de conversar había sentido incomodidad entre nosotros y ahora hablamos sin problema alguno.

\- Anna, me alegra verte - Pilika se levanto como resorte e hice lo mismo, lo último que quería ver era a ella después de lo sucedido.

Ambos caminamos al pasillo que da a la puerta principal, esa rubia es mi perdición viene vestida tan despampanante, con el cabello suelto que hacia armonía con esa falda negra que es algo corta, esa blusa blanca y unas sandalias blancas, maldito verano que hace que ella vista ligeramente - Buenas noches – saludo cortésmente. - Hoy voy a dormir con tu hermana – señalo su maleta - Es noche de chicas –

\- No sabía que hoy tocaba su dichosa noche –dijo en tono pensativo Horo después rio burlonamente – Oh… así que vas a dormir con mi hermana, es muy afortunada de tenerte en la cama – sonrió tan perversamente. Por esa actitud sé porque son amigos Hao y él, no se miden.

-¡Hermano, cállate! – estaba Pilika agitada y muy avergonzada por lo que decía él.

\- Espero que no desveles tanto a mi hermanita – le guiño un ojo a la rubia que solamente se mantenía seria -Trátala bien en la cama, darles sus besitos, abrázala, hazle sentir tu calor y darle cariñito en todo su cuerpo –

\- Eres de lo peor - una vez que se le paso la vergüenza vino el enojo – Te vas arrepentir de esto, hermano -

\- Espero que ella no me desvele a mí, he escuchado que no deja dormir a sus conquistas –siempre es encantador ver como ella sonríe, su sonrisa tiene ese toque juguetón y malvado que te encanta ver cada día porque te hipnotiza.

Le dio la espalda a Horo y Anna - Tu también, Anna, eres mi amiga y deberías defenderme no burlándote de mi junto con mi hermano – Pilika tenía la cabeza baja como símbolo de derrota, se dejo vencer por Anna porque si Horo hubiera seguido comentando Pilika hubiera seguido contraatacando hasta ganarle.

\- No te enojes, sabes que bromeo - dijo Anna mientras avanzaba hasta Pilika hasta que la abrazo, no pude evitar como el pecho de ella se aplastaba con la espalda de la Usui.

Pilika giro dentro de esos brazos y le correspondió debidamente – Vamos a divertirnos – le susurro Anna sobre los labios para después darle un beso muy cerca de esos labios, nunca había pensado que Anna era de ese tipo chicas que abrazan y que da besos en la mejillas.

\- Es jueves, generalmente lo hacen un viernes – dijo despreocupado Horo, no comprendo como él no se sorprende lo tan cercana que está, Anna prácticamente estaba restregando su cuerpo a su hermanito enfrente de él o será que yo veo todo provocador lo que hace esa rubia.

\- Ahora decidimos hacerlo hoy – contesto rápidamente Anna, abrazo el brazo de Pilika y no pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia como ese pecho se aplasta en ese brazo; quisiera saber si son suave sus senos, lentamente subí la mirada hacia el rostro de esa rubia que andaba ocupada viendo a su amiga que tenía el ceño fruncido, se le notaba divertida en ese proceso.

Pilika sin mucho ánimo agarro la maleta de Anna para cargarla, le costó un poco porque esa rubia aun estaba agarrado su brazo derecho, frunció más el ceño al ver como Horo se quedaba viendo afuera de la puerta - ¿Qué buscas, hermano? –

\- A Tamao –

Note como Pilika sonrío débilmente y suavizo su rostro - Ella no vendrá, anda ocupada –observo el piso.

\- Espero que no tengan problemas con ella –

\- No los tenemos – respondió nerviosamente su hermana mientras que veía como Anna lentamente dejaba de abrazar ese brazo para mejor entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella - Solamente quiero pasar más tiempo con Anna – en ese instante la rubia acerco sus labios al oído de su amiga, hice el intento de escuchar que le dice pero no consigo solamente veo como Pilika se sonroja mucho - Le debo una… noche – su voz salió temblorosa, se relamió los labios y vio detenidamente a Anna que se encogía de hombros para que después la Usui meneaba la cabeza.

\- Será mejor ir a tu habitación, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – Anna lo comento mientras me miraba y al final ligeramente me sonrío; empezó a caminar mientras jalaba a una sonrojada Pilika que se veía muy nerviosa al caminar por ese pasillo.

* * *

Hola, Mundo, lo sé, tarde como siempre, quería que fuera un largo capítulo pero se me fue la inspiración en la mejor parte así que corte el capitulo.

Mi teclado ya no funciona tan bien.

Gracias por sus comentarios y disculpa si ven algún error.

Nos vemos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – solté rápidamente al momento de cerrar la puerta.

\- Lo mismo te pregunto – con tono enojado dijo Pilika, dejo mi mochila sobre la cama - ¿Desde cuándo me abrazas? –se cruzo de brazos, esta disgustada y no comprendo el por qué.

\- Desde ahora – me senté sobre la cama, cruce mis piernas, observe mis uñas con mucha atención. – Siéntete privilegiada que eres objeto de esos cariños – pasaron los minutos en que espere un suspiro irritado como siempre lo hace cuando debatimos pero nada salió.

Deje de mirar mis uñas para ver como ella estaba viendo mis piernas con mucho detenimiento.

\- ¿Hay algo que te agrade de mí? - con eso ella dejo de mirarme las piernas.

\- Me estaba preguntando ¿no podías venir más provocativa? – dijo sarcásticamente mi amiga, sonreí al deducir un poco de temblares en su tono. Creo que alguien sigue caliente por lo sucedido en el salón así que voy aprovechar para divertirme.

¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no la molesto en su estado caliente para mi diversión?

Así que para ella esto le parece provocativo, ahora que me miro, tiene razón, llevo una falda negra para nada pegada pero que me llega arriba de mi rodilla, una blusa blanca de botones - ¿Esto te provoca? – suavemente le dije y por diversión subí un poco más la falda hasta la mitad de mis muslos.

Escuche divertidamente como ella reprime un jadeo y me da la espalda. – Por cierto, no me vuelvas hablar tan cerca del oído porque me da… escalofríos y menos cuando estemos frente de ellos –

Mentalmente le doy las gracias que me dé la espalda porque así puedo visualizar bien su vestuario, lleva shorts de mezclilla, con sandalias de color café y una camiseta negra debajo la típica blusa roja de cuadros.- Seguramente son candentes escalofríos –

Me levante y camine hasta ella, la obligue a girar, al verla se veía tan adorable con ese sonrojo y sin pensarlo le di un ligero pellizco en las mejillas, fue extraño que ella se dejara hacer y que no se enojara o se quejara, solamente soltó el aire que contenía.

Nuestras miradas se mantenía conectadas, hay algo que me insiste a seguir acariciándola, con mi dedo índice roce sus labios y lo baje lentamente hasta la abertura de su blusa – Anna – susurro ella con anhelo, sonreí traviesamente, la tome de la blusa y ella sin oponerse se dejo caer en la cama.

Pilika no tardo en acomodarse en medio de la cama, tiene el rostro serio porque de alguna manera sabe lo que pretendo hacer. Llevo un tiempo sin un contacto realmente candente, lo que paso en el salón lo puedo calificar como un jugueteo infantil a comparación a lo que tengo ganas de hacer.

El modo en que me toco sacudió mis hormonas.

No soy una mujer que se deja llevar por los impulsos sexuales pero tampoco soy una puritana. He tenido momentos de deseo extremo que me guían para aventurarme para saciar ese contacto íntimo como ahora lo estoy sintiendo al ver a Pilika.

Mi cuerpo exige que me libere de esta tensión que tengo, lo requiero por salud así que… Al diablo, terminare nuestra frustración sexual, ella no es la única que se quedo con las ganas.

Lentamente y sin apartar mi mirada de esos ojos me subí rápidamente, me puse a horcajadas sobre su cadera.

Ella sostuvo con sus manos mi cadera.

Sonreí levemente cuando dio un profundo respiro cuando empecé abrí mi blusa hasta enseñarle mi sostén negro.

Despacio deslice mi dedos por medio de mis senos hasta mi estomago en donde jugué con mi ombligo, en todo momento Pilika estuvo muy atenta, sentí orgullo como gimió al verme apretar mis senos con ambas manos.

Empecé a moverme suavemente sobre de ella, sentí como sus manos me alentaba a aumentar el ritmo del restriegue.

Ella gimió ante mi movimiento - Al parecer este movimiento no solamente calienta a los hombres – ella frunció levemente pero enseguida la suavizo y tenía una sonrisa descarada porque me arranco el aliento a la hora de quitar mis manos de mis senos para reemplazarlos con las suyas.

Esta es la Pilika que me gusta, la atrevida, la que se deja llevar por su pasión, también me agrada la otra Pilika, la amiga divertida, cariñosa, comprensible y que me respeta pero ahorita por como estoy con mis hormonas no quiero que me respete.

Me apretó los senos hasta hacerme gemir pero lo que me hizo jadear fue como violentamente bajo mi brassier, al sentí sus frías manos que contrastaba con mi piel calientita de mis senos fue un excitante contraste, se me fue el aliento como atrapa mis pezones entre sus dedos índice y medio para apretarlo hasta ponerlos duros, alzo lo suficiente su torso hasta quedar su boca a la altura de mis senos.

Fue algo tierno observar como ella tenía esa mirada que es entre emocionada y nerviosa por mis senos porque no sabía qué movimiento realizar. Como tengo miedo que su atrevimiento se terminara así que se me ocurrió una idea para evitar que su lujuria se apague.

\- Realmente me excitas como me tocaste y me besaste en la aula de clase – ella me miro como tratando de averiguar si bromeaba, baje el rostro a la altura de su oído para seguir provocándola - Fue en serio que quiero sentir esos labios y tu lengua en mi cuerpo –conseguí contener un gemido al sentir como aumentaba su fuerza en sus caricias, separe mi de su oído para ver su rostro, sonreí cuando uno de sus manos dejo mi seno para ir a mi nuca, me acerco hasta que sus labios rosaron los míos.

Sin dejar de atender mi seno, ella empezó a besarme desesperadamente, con sus dientes atrapo mi labio superior para chuparlo e hizo lo mismo con el inferior, dejo de besarme; ella comenzó a darme besos en mi mentón después fue al cuello hasta que llego a mi torso donde sentí su lengua sobre las puntas de mis pezones para que al final les diera una buena y jugosa lamida - Hay que divertirnos – en tono perverso dijo ella, sentía su saliva deslizarse por mi pecho.

Su voz y esa mirada tan llena de perversidad prometen una noche agitada, al menos que ella vuelva a dudar pero no dejare que vuelva a suceder.

Lo que voy hacer con Pilika ya no es para molestar eróticamente al profesor Asakura y aumentar sus deseos por mí, no hay de malo querer probar a mi amiga para saciar mi deseo.

 **….-…..-….**

Estamos viendo una película de acción mientras esperamos a nuestros amigos y mi hermano.

Trataba de seguir poniendo atención a la tv pero mi mente está sobre esa habitación, para ser exactos, mi mente está ocupado sobre esa rubia sensual, imaginando que estará haciendo con Pilika, ¿si estará continuando con esas caricias candentes que se dieron en el salón? ¿Pilika la estará besando con tanta devoción? ¿Estará marcando esa piel con leves mordiscos y rasguños?

\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo? – esa es la misma pregunta que me hago desde que ellas se encerraron en la habitación.

\- Deberías de ir a tocar – le sugerí pero Horo horo simplemente bebió más de la cerveza pero mantuvo la mirada en esa puerta.

\- Diablos, mi hermana tiene una suerte de tener amigas muy sexys – hubo un muy notado rastro de deseo en esa oración - Debes conocer sus amigas, Yoh, son tan candentes que te hacen desear en saciarte con sus cuerpos -

\- Horo horo, no seas vulgar –

\- No puedo evitarlo, ¿viste como venia vestida? – ¿de verdad, piensa mi amigo que estoy ciego?, ¡por supuesto que vi como venia vestida!, prácticamente mi alumna vestía para matar de deseo quien la mirara - Si ella fuera mi amiga le haría muchas cosas –él se lamio los labios lentamente, cuando estoy junto a mi amigo cuando está en esa actitud lujuriosa me genera un alivio al saber que yo no llego a tal nivel de perversión.

\- ¿Crees que tu hermana se atreva hacerlo? –

\- Sinceramente y conociendo a mi hermana… uff – no me gusta que se quede callado cuando su respuesta es muy importante para mí - Su moral la detendrá, quiere mucho a esa rubia como para arruinar su amistad con algo tan trivial como el sexo – me dio tranquilar escuchar ese comentario – Al menos que… - ¿grandes espíritus, porque juegas con mi tranquilidad?, mi corazón anda latiendo rápidamente.

No podía soportar ese largo silencio así que con voz controlada para que no se notara mi desesperación, le hable lentamente - ¿Al menos que qué? –

Horo tenía una sonrisa astuta y picara – Al menos que Anna se lo ordene como ella sabe hacerlo - cruzo los brazos.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de "como ella sabe hacerlo"? –

\- Cierto, tú no sabes… Mmmm… he notado que… – Horo se llevo una mano al mentón, tenía esa actitud pensativa, esa postura siempre la tiene cuando me quiere explicar una complicada situación - Anna sabe como pedirle ciertas cosas a mi hermana cuando sabe que a la primera mi hermana se negara, esa rubia es astuta y sabe bajarle las defensas para su beneficio - su tono era burlón pero tenía cierto aspecto que esta maravillado ante esa habilidad de Anna de controlar a su hermanita – Al principio Pilika le discute pero al final cumple con las demandas de Anna y todo gracias a ese tono suave como seductor – negó con la cabeza divertidamente, seguramente recordó una anécdota que ejemplifica lo que me ha dicho, quisiera preguntarle pero mejor en otra ocasión - En fin, dudo que Anna en una de esas le ordene que tengan sexo, eso sería imposible –

Reí secamente - Sí, imposible - si tan solo supieras, Horo horo, si tan solo supieras que no lo es al final.

\- Si mi hermana consiguiera tener sexo con Anna la envidiaría – alzo la cerveza como celebrando lo que dice, creo que ya esta borracho porque anda muy suelto de la lengua - Para serte sincero no me sorprendería si un día mi hermana me diga: conecte con Anna - Bebió de la cerveza - Tiene una excelente química a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocen -

\- ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? – tengo una extrema curiosidad de saber.

\- Como dos años – eso si me sorprende porque uno juraría que llevan años de amistad por esa complicidad que se desborda entre ellas.

\- Eso es lo hermoso de la amistad, cuando parece que llevas años en conocerse – lo digo sincero debido que a veces es difícil tener amistades con tal grado de amistad tan intimo en tan poco tiempo.

\- Lo es – Horo se levanto - Sabes, haré lo que me sugeriste, iré a tocar – se encamino al pasillo hasta quedar frente de la puerta, trate que mi celos como la curiosidad me guiaran para ir con mi amigo y así escuchar por la puerta, pero a veces somos la perra de los celos y le obedecemos - Pilika – toco mi amigo la puerta pero nada.

Pegue mi oído a la puerta, me concentre en escuchar y lo que pude escuchar fue un crujido en la cama junto con un gemido – Diablos – murmure.

* * *

Hola, por fin actualizo este fic. ¿quien no ha tenido ese tipo de amigo o amiga que te sabe hablar suavemente para hacer travesura? jajajajajaja su encanto contagia.

Ando en un debate, si hacer un lemon muyyy XXX o uno suave jajajajaja por eso no lo termino.

En fin, me gusta este fic, gracias por leerlo y sus comentarios a: Annasak2 , Guest y L.

Espero no tardar en actualizarlo.

Nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

\- Espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad –murmura jadeantemente Pilika.

\- No lo hará –le dije arrastrando mis labios sobre su hambrienta boca, su boca es muy suave, ahora comprendo a sus anteriores novias que aprovechaban cualquier momento para besarla.

\- Tú no lo sabes –Pilika alejo lo suficiente su boca para verme directamente, se veía seria y algo preocupada. – No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por tener… sexo - su susurro tímido y tierno me genero una calidez dentro de mi pecho.

\- Tranquila – le di un beso en la barbilla - Te prometo que no se arruinara nuestra amistad –

\- Pero tú no puedes estar tan segura – recargue mi frente sobre de ella, Pilika suspiro temblorosamente para continuar diciéndome – Te amo, eres mi mejor amiga y no te quiero perder por nuestras hormonas –

Sonreí tiernamente mientras me erguía mientras la obligaba a recostarse, ella acomodo la cabeza en la almohada, no dejo de verme como tampoco dejo de tener sus manos sobre mis senos, me atreví en acariciar su rostro – Te prometo que no me perderás ni hoy ni lo que pueda suceder en los días siguientes - no sé si fue mi tono serio que consiguió relajar ese tierno rostro preocupado de mi amiga - Recuerda que cuando algo me gusta tengo la tendencia a repetir – le guiñe.

Pilika sonrió con tanta ilusión mientras me decía con mucho éxtasis - Me estas tratando de decir que tendremos más noches como esta –

\- Depende – mordí mi labio de modo provocador.

\- ¿Depende de qué? – ella se reacomodo sobre la cama.

La cama crujió al momento que incline mi cuerpo sobre de ella y roce mis labios con los de ella - Depende como te desempeñes en esta noche – murmuré tan seductoramente.

\- Tendré que desempeñarme muy bien – y no solamente sus palabras con confianza me aseguran eso también lo hacia ese apretón en mis senos, sentí un hermoso escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

\- Así es – dije sin aliento, la calidez de las manos de ella es tan embriagador, es sorprendente como Pilika paso de las dudas de no querer tener sexo a emocionarse que hay posibilidades de seguir teniendo encuentros de esta calidad candente.

Ella lentamente hizo que sus manos dejaran mis desnudos senos para comenzar a quitarme completamente la blusa junto con el brassier, la tonalidad de ese azul se volvió oscuro por el deseo.

\- Eres muy hermosa – simplemente asentí ante ese halago, e hice que mis manos se colaran bajo esa blusa negra de tirantes, su piel es cálida y suave.

\- Tú eres muy suave – susurre suavemente como si estuviéramos contándonos un secreto, Pili sonrío levemente.

La atmósfera se volvió de candente a suavidad seductora.

Sin duda alguna empecé a subir esa tela, su abdomen está expuesto, su lindo ombligo me genera ternura y unas ganas de pasar mis labios sobre de él. Quiero seguir revelando el cuerpo de mi amiga pero su camisa de cuadros me lo impide.

Pilika no tardo en alzarse hasta el punto de estar sentada, se quitó la camisa y después lo hizo con blusa de tirantes, traía un brassier azul marino que no dude en pasar mis dedos sobre esa tela, después deslice mis dedos sobre la parte superior de sus senos, con esa caricia ella soltó un par de dulces gemidos.

Puedo sentir como su deseo está creciendo, su piel está caliente y es muy receptiva con mis caricias.

Pilika agarro con delicadeza mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso lentamente pero con una profundidad. Su lengua tentaba a la mía con una cadencia suave.

Sentí como sus manos bajaban lentamente de mi rostro para pasarse a mi espalda y estando ahí siguieron descendiendo, su toque es solamente con la punta de sus dedos, esa caricia delicada aumento mi calentura de sentir más a mi amiga, sin dudar, enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y como respuesta tuve como sus manos se pusieron firmes en mi cadera.

Piel con piel, la respiración acelerada al igual que pesada, el sudor que le daba un toque sucio y erótico que necesitábamos para volvernos salvajes.

Atrape su labio inferior, lo succione y lo mordí, sentí como las uñas de Pilika se estaban apretando en mi cadera, ese tipo de arañazo sabía que dejaría marca pero no me importa.

Solté lentamente ese labio, mi respiración esta tan acelerada - Pilika – dije su nombre en modo de orden para que recostara completamente en la cama, ella lo capto.

Pero antes de obedecer ella me atrapo en otro fogoso beso, una de sus manos voló rápidamente a mí nunca para evitar que me alejara de sus labios pero tenía que hacerlo.

Sin nada de delicadeza empuje ese cuerpo, ella me miro seria y yo en cambio le sonreí mientras me desabrochaba mi falda y me la quitaba.

No perdí el detalle de como Pilika abría la boca por causa del asombro de verme solamente con mis bragas. Me puse a gatas sobre el cuerpo de esa Usui, le roce mi nariz con la de ella – ¿Te gusta? – con voz inocente le pregunte, a pesar que se la respuesta de memoria nunca me cansare de escuchar el deleite de mis amantes ante mi cuerpo.

La mirada de Pilika vago descaradamente por mi cuerpo, sus manos acariciaron mi senos, pasaron por mi abdomen, rosaron mi vientre hasta posarse sobre la tela de mis bragas; alzo sus labios - Me encanta - su mirada lujuriosa junto a esa pequeña voz tan deseosa alimento mi ego - Todo de ti me encanta – pase mi lengua sobre sus labios pero lo que me sorprendió fue como ella atrapo mi lengua entre su labios para después succionarla con tanto deleite, uff… eso fue tan erótico.

La bese como si mi vida dependiera de esta acción, deje caer mi cuerpo, agarre su cabello con tanto salvajismo que no me importo que tal vez a ella le doliera.

No sé cómo pero me puso espalda sobre el colcho, su mirada se notaba su hambre, esa pequeña sonrisa confiada y esas manos que ahora mismo se deslizaba por mis piernas hasta quedar en las costuras de mis bragas – Eres tan hermosa, Anna – dijo con suavidad, como respuesta la sonreí tiernamente, esta sonrisa es solamente para ella.

Sus manos dejaron mis caderas y siguieron subiendo por mis costillas hasta estar al lado de mis senos, esas suaves manos acarician mis senos con una tranquilidad como si estuviera grabándose cada centímetro de mi piel, con las yemas de sus dedos toco la punta de mis pezones con la justa presión, el rostro concentrado de Pilika, siempre me genera ternura del como frunce el ceño cuando anda explorando o tratando de comprender ciertos temas de matemáticas, es raro verlo en este terreno sexual.

\- Seguramente rompieron tu molde al crearte – ese comentario halagador junto con esa mirada tímida me hizo sentir importante.

No sabía que responder a ese tipo de comentarios que diariamente me dicen y siempre respondo groseramente pero a mi amiga no le quiero responder grosero así que digo lo menos agresivo - Déjate de juegos – espere la respuesta de Pilika, silenciosamente espero que no se ofenda.

Pilika sonrío - Apuesto que eso lo más gentil que puedes ser en estas circunstancias – asentí divertidamente mientras reía – Gracias por ser tan gentil – de modo sarcástico hablo ella, ella es una idiota romántica pero así quiero a mi amiga.

Deje de reír al ver como ella se abría el short de mezclilla y se levantaba sobre la cama para quitárselo, se volvió a hincar en la cama; me jalo de las piernas para acercarme a su cuerpo – Estas a tiempo para detenerme – dijo ella.

Mi respuesta fue el empezar a deslizar mi última prenda fuera de mis caderas hasta dejarlas en mi rodillas – Termina de quitarlas - le ordene.

Pilika me las quito, se pasó deseosamente la lengua sobre los labios y su miraba no dejaba de ver mi expuesta entrepierna – Te ves deliciosa – lo dijo con tanta ganas – Te voy a comer – apreté la colcha al ver como ella se bajaba a la altura de vagina, podía sentir su aliento cálido – Seré suave - no podía ver su rostro pero estoy segura que ella tenía una sonrisa descarada.

Sentí algo húmedo pasando por encima de mis labios inferiores, esa lengua es juguetona que ahora está adentrándose entre mis pliegues, había tanta humedad por parte de esa lengua como de mi cuerpo.

Pilika abrió más piernas y sentí sus dedos separando mis pliegues, en ese punto mi respiración se volvió regular, ella me lamia como si fuera su helado favorito, sus labios se detuvieron en mi clítoris para darle golpecitos con la lengua para que al final lo succione con tanta fascinación, empecé a volverme ruidosa.

\- Diablos – jadee mientras apretaba el rostro de mi amiga en mi cuerpo, no aceptaría que ella dejara de lamerme, escuche como ella reía - Deja de reírte y continua – tal vez mi voz tiene ese tono desesperado que hace sentir orgullosa a mi amiga.

Pilika me sorprendió a la hora de meter su lengua en mi vagina – Demonios – el sentir el mete y saque de su lengua estaba haciéndome gimotear.

\- ¡Pilika! – esa voz, detesto a su hermano - ¿Se encuentran bien?, ¿necesitan algo? – mi pensé que Pilika se detendría por la voz de su hermano pero solamente aumento el movimiento de su lengua y ahora estimulaba mi clítoris con unos dedos -Escuche un ruido ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! –ese idiota siguió tocando la puerta.

\- Demonios, justo en este momento – entre jadeos dije, Pilika seguía movimiento su lengua dentro de mí con mucho entusiasmo.

\- ¡Pilika!- seguía el imbécil de Horo molestando, así que con todo el dolor tuve que detener ese delicioso sexo oral.

Jale del cabello hasta tenerla a mi altura, su barbilla brillaba por mis fluidos y no pude evitar besarla, adentre mi lengua a su boca, sentí como su lengua toqueteaba la mía. Ella se tragó mi gemido, la muy lujuriosa aprovecho en meterme dos dedos mientras me besaba, su mete y saque de sus dedos es a un ritmo rudo hasta a un punto obsceno.

Deje de besarla para morder su hombro, la abrace también, trate con toda mi fuerza el no gemir pero es imposible porque me está masturbando frenéticamente, estoy pensando que esa descarada está probando hasta cuanto puedo durar en mantener mis gemidos bajos.

\- Pilika – otra vez su molesto hermano interrumpiendo nuestra intensidad.

Al parecer mi amiga no sabe que decir así que aproveche, deje su hombro e hice pasar mi lengua sobre el lóbulo de oído, lo chupe hasta que lo solté ella gimió y dejo de mover sus dedos que están tan dentro de mí, gemí – Detesto a tu hermano – ella sonrío - Contesta que estamos bien y que no necesitamos nada – con esfuerzo hable.

\- ¿Por qué debería? –esa maldita descarada volvió a mover sus dedos pero un ritmo lento pero profundo que me quita el aliento.

\- Tu… eres… tan Arg…- ella se atrevo estirar sus dedos al mismo tiempo que su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris - Tu hermano está arruinando mi… orgasmo –

\- Lo sé – con tanta soberbia me dijo, mordió la barbilla para después chuparla -Tendré que generarte otros más como modo de disculpa – paso sus labios a mi mejilla y siguió dándome besitos hasta llegar a mis labios, donde solamente manteníamos los labios juntos.

\- Más te vale - le dije tan eróticamente.

Pilika se colocó completamente sobre mi cuerpo, no me importo sentirme aplastada mientras ella siguiera masturbándome tan intensamente, con su mano libre paso sus dedos sobre mí boca, instintivamente chupe sus dedos para evitar que otro gemido saliera de mis labios - ¡Estamos más que bien! - grito ella como respuesta, tiene una sonrisa descarada después se mordió coquetamente el labio inferior. – ¡Anna se pone ruidosa cuando ve una película de terror! – acerco sus labios a mi cuello para comenzar a besarme después inicio a succionarlo, podía sentir caliente la piel en donde succionaba.

Coloque mis uñas sobre su espalda, sonreí al ver como ella fruncía el ceño por como enterraba mis uñas. Ella seguía digitalizando con sus dos dedos en mi vagina. Di un gritito, no me esperaba cuando agrego otro dedo – Pilika – la regañe.

\- Lo sé, Anna – con voz fingida de comprensión me hablo -Ya falta poco para que… termine la película - sus palabras con doble intensión me hizo sonreír por lo traviesa que es ella, por algo es mi amiga.

\- Espero que… - la respiración empezó a faltarme, sentía una deliciosa presión, se acercaba, apretaba sus dedos – Sea un excelente final – deje de abrazar a Pilika para estirar mi cuerpo ante este intenso orgasmo - Diablos, sí - ese delicioso escalofríos es la recompensa.

Pilika me beso tan profundamente, yo apenas podía corresponderle con mi poca capacidad, sus dedos son increíbles.

Estuvimos en silencio, comencé a sentir frio por la ausencia del cuerpo de ella, Pilika está de costado, sus dedos acariciando mi estómago lentamente y parte del vientre, sus dedos están pegajosos automáticamente agarre esa mano y la lleve a mi boca, empecé a chuparlos, la mire intensamente mientras lo hacía, Pilika estaba tan complacida con este gesto - Nada mal – dije de modo infantil después de limpiar mi esencia de esos dedos.

Pilika se mordía los labios - ¿Nada mal qué? – cuestiono con voz temblorosa por causa del deseo.

Acerque mi rostro a ella - Mi sabor – susurre tan roncamente que hizo que la respiración de ella se volviera pesada, le di besito por la mejilla y boca - Solamente deja que me recupere y te devuelvo el favor – dije suspirando.

\- No te apures – Pilika tenía una cara de satisfacción - Mejor descansa un poco – ella me nos cubrió con una cobija que fue a sacar del armario. Con el cuerpo relajado no me costó dormirme rápidamente.

 **…..-….-…**

Ohhh… santo espíritus, ellas tuvieron sexo.

Esos gemidos que claramente no son por culpa de esa película de terror y dudo que Anna sea de ese tipo de chicas que gritan al ver películas de terror. No sé cómo es que Horo horo se creyó ese pretexto, tal vez es porque esta algo borracho.

Aunque sé que me veo patético estando pegado a la puerta y soy consciente de la llegada de mis otros amigos aún sigo en esta posición, lo bueno es que mi hermano aun no llega y eso significado que me he librado de sus burlas.

\- ¡Yoh, ven a jugar poker! – Grito en tono desesperado Horo - ¡Deja de acosar la puerta de mi hermanita! – espero que ellas no hayan escuchado.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto preocupado Lyserg.

\- No lo sé, ha estado actuando raro desde que llego – dijo malhumorado Horo.

\- Qué tal si le cuento un chiste –

\- No, Choco, es una pésima idea – respondió gentilmente Lyserg,

De mala gana camine hacia la mesa de juego para evitar que aumentara la curiosidad de mis amigos sobre mi actuar raro, y me aguante las ganas de responderle a Horo 'tu hermanita le hizo cosas obscenas a Anna e hizo lo que yo no me he atrevido hacer'

Una vez acomodado en la silla dije – Juguemos –

* * *

Hola, sigo viva pero muy ocupada.

Uyyy… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí un lemon, me gusto como quedo. Sabían que mi primer fic fue un lemon así de aventada soy XD.

Este lemon fue hecho con muchas hormonas y amor. Me encantan las mujeres traviesas y sensuales, después de ver cierta escena de una serie me hizo recordar cosas.

Estoy planeando sorpresas, sé que algunos les gusta el fic Call me pero déjeme retomar el ritmo de ese fic, su tonalidad.

Hablemos de este fic, si veo uno que otro lemon candente, mujerxmujer, y mujerxhombre, no lo hago tan xxx porque hay reglas en esta página, lastima para ustedes los lectores no sabrán como realmente como tengo esas escenas en mi mente XD.

Con la música adecuada, la inspiración al tope y el calor de la primavera hay argumentos para terminar este fic ¡Dios perdóname!

Este fic es puro morbo, sexo, salvajada, travesuras eróticas, no hay tanta de historia, es solamente para soltar y que se divierta mi hormonal imaginación. Como si fueras un adolescente que quieres liberar la bestia.

Espero que les guste.

Y no desespere, volverá Call me con todo y tengo muchas candentes escenas muy bien arraigadas en mi mente que que son muy XXX.

Este es el adiós a esa parte mía recatada y den bienvenida a mi parte aventurada.

Estén al pendiente en esta semana de las actualizaciones.

Salu2


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Anna es hermosa, realmente hermosa y a pesar que tiene esa actitud fría es realmente cálida una vez que traspasas esa personalidad.

Parece que parece que estoy enamora de ella pero no es eso, admiro esa mujer cada parte de ella y amo su personalidad. Me siento privilegiada de poder estar en esta situación de cama a pesar que es para molestar a Yoh.

Yoh es un gran tipo, siempre me ha apoyado cuando mi hermano no lo ha hecho, por eso me siento mal en ser parte del acto de Anna, pero en fin, lo hecho hecho esta. Ahora solamente puedo disfrutar este momento candente.

Sé que estuve emocionada cuando ella dijo 'Depende como te desempeñes en esta noche', para mi defensa tenía la cabeza caliente y la tenía muy pegada, sus senos expuestos, piel suave y su actitud candente hace que actúes como una perversa.

Sentí uno brazos abrazando mi cintura y su aliento en mi pecho, no pude evitar girar a ver a mi sexy acompañante.

Reitero, Anna es hermosa.

Empecé a acariciar su rostro, pase mis dedos sobre sus labios, esos labios que chuparon con tanta sensualidad mis dedos mojados de su esencia. Esta mujer si es de peligro para cualquiera que tenga hormona.

Acerque mi rostro a su cabello, a pesar de haber tenido sexo ella sigue oliendo tan bien, tan agradable que me envuelve y me hace desear probarla otra vez...

¡No, Pilika! ¡Eso es peligroso!

No tengo que olvidar que yo quiero a Tamao, es la chica indicada para mí hasta Anna me lo ha dicho.

Esa pelirrosa que me encanta cada día pero también me intimida hasta el punto que no le he podido pedirle una cita. ¡Maldita timidez que tengo! Quisiera ser más atrevida.

Solté un largo suspiro ¿Qué hare con Tamao?

\- Pensando en Tamao – la voz adormilada de Anna me hizo darme cuenta que es tan obvio cuando pienso en esa mujer.

\- Sí, es un asunto que debo resolver –

\- Ya dile tu sentir y pídele una cita – sentí como esos dedos jugaban con mi pezón derecho, su toque no es sexoso sino es más de confortarme. – Ella no te rechazara –

\- Pero es difícil – gemí lastimosamente. – Cada vez que quiero decirle empiezo a tartamudear y todo se va al infierno –

\- A veces me pregunto cómo conseguiste ser pareja de esas mujeres – sí, es admítale que Anna se sorprenda que he tenido tres sexys novias, sin embargo, su tono de voz de burla me ofende pero lo dejo pasar.

\- La verdad, mis exnovias fueron las que me pidieron tener una cita, nunca he sido yo - dije con tanto orgullo que siempre he recibido esas ofertas de citas.

\- Entonces, deja de ser tímida y ve por ella antes que alguien te la gane – ella dejo de acariciarme para darme un leve golpe en mi sensible seno, ella no tiene consideración.

\- No puedo dejar de ser tímida, está en mi esencia – me defendí miserablemente.

\- No fuiste tímida hace rato – ella alzo su rosto hacia mí, su sonrisa coqueta me hizo sonrojarme.

\- Eso es diferente –

Anna se sentó en la cama, no le importo exponer su par de tetas que son tan hermosas y que me distraen - ¿Por qué es diferente? –

\- Porque… porque… estábamos…– no podía dejar de ver ese par tan seductor, deseo probarlas, y creo que Anna se dio cuenta que estoy distraída por sus tetas y me obligo alzar mi mirada hacia su rostro, me aclare la garganta - No lo sé, es diferente - mi amiga se cruzó de brazos encima de sus senos y eso me hizo gemir - Tú me haces sentir en confianza y sé que no me romperás el corazón –

\- Así es - acerco su rostro, rozo sus labios a los míos - Creo que sería bueno hacer un plan para tu confesión – ella suspiro lentamente, coloco su labios sobre los míos mientras se montaba en mí, sentí sus brazos envolviendo mi cuello – Hay que conseguir que tu consigas pedirle una cita – su murmuro es tan atrapante.

Su respiración caliente envuelve mi rostro, sus carnosos labios sobre los míos me están haciendo perder la mente - ¿A quién… debo… pedirle una cita? – dije entre gemidos, mis manos fueron a su espalda para mantenerla pegada a mí.

\- A… A… a ella…a…- su vacíelo es tan lindo, la bese desesperadamente, no puedo controlar como mis manos bailan por su espalda hasta quedar en ese firme trasero que apreté a mi gusto, ante esa acción le saque varios gemidos tan obscenos, me estoy volviendo adicta a escuchar sus gemidos.

* * *

\- ¡Ya llego, su daddy, mis niñas! - fue lo primero que dijo Hao al momento de entrar al departamento, fue tan fuerte su saludo que opaco la música - ¿Dónde están mis perras? – ese es su particular y cálido saludos a nosotros, siempre tan elegante mi hermano.

\- Por fin, llegas – dijo Chocolove que no estaba feliz por ese saludo tan de mal gusto.

\- Tenía una cita sexual que no podía dejar pasar – ahora que lo dice mi hermano, si se ve desaliñado – Vamos a jugar y cámbiele de música.

Lyserg cambio la música de reggae a rock pesado, Horo fue por mas cerveza a la cocina, en cambio yo me concentraba en repartir las cartas.

Bebimos cervezas, nos pusimos al tanto de cómo nos va en el trabajo y la vida amorosa, Lyserg está saliendo románticamente con una linda chica de su trabajo, Chocolove le va bien en su centro nocturno que siempre está al tope, Horo horo estaba lamentándose por la pelea que tuvo con Damuko hace tres día y que ella no se ha contactado con él. Mi hermano nos contó todas sus aventuras sexuales hasta la más reciente, donde enchufo con una hermosa modelo de bikini que le estaba tomando fotos por motivo de su trabajo.

A mi preguntaron cómo me iba en la vida, solamente me limite en decir que me va bien y que pronto terminaría mi trabajo en esa escuela, no me atreví en decir que esa sexy rubia que es amiga de Pilika me está volviendo loco, tampoco les conté que las vi muy cariñosas en un salón de clases y tampoco les dije que creo que ellas tuvieron sexo mientras Horo y yo escuchábamos atrás de la puerta, esos detalles no les interesa.

\- ¡Sí, gane! – grito Chocolove pero hubo otro grito igual de eufórico que interrumpió pero que provenía de esa habitación y que dijo '¡Sí, Pilika!'. Todos volteamos a ver al pasillo, Horo parecía dudoso en levantarse y tenía una mirada fruncida, sip, creo que él está comprendiendo lo mismo que yo: ellas están follando.

Horo horo se aclaró la garganta, tenía una pequeña sonrisa que denotaba ¿orgullo?, si, él está orgulloso, su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar otro grito jubilo que surgió de la habitación de su hermanita – Voy a subirle a la música – empezó a carcajear, una parte buena de verlo feliz es que ya no está triste por su pelea con Damuko, ahora está feliz y orgulloso de su hermanita que se está dando un deleite con Anna.

\- Si – apoyo un tímido Lyserg que está muy sonrojado. – Asique Pilika tiene visitantes – pronuncio con tanta delicadeza.

Horo horo volvió a la mesa una vez teniendo el volumen a todo lo que da – Si, tiene una visita que no es cualquier visita – sonrió orgullosamente – Es su amiga Anna – al decir su nombre Hao automáticamente giro a verme, su mirada regañona me cohibió. - Hay que seguir con nuestro juego… ¿Quién le toca repartir? – Chocolove empezó a mezclar las cartas.

\- Voy al baño – pronuncio duramente Hao – Acompáñame – me dijo directamente.

\- ¿Por qué?, tú puedes sostenértelo –

\- Tu ven, y no le reproche a tu hermano mayor – y sin pensarlo, Hao me agarro del cuello de la camisa y nos detuvimos en el pasillo.

A cada paso que iba y a pesar de la música fuerte se podía escuchar sus gemidos desinhibidos.

Dios, no, ellas otra vez están… ¿No se cansan?, claro que no, son los beneficios de ser mujer, pueden seguir teniendo sexo, en cambio, nosotros necesitamos un periodo de recuperación.

\- Alguien se está divirtiendo mucho – dijo Hao perversamente.

\- Así es –le respondí a Hao mientras me mordía el labio.

\- Pilika, tiene más valor que tú a la hora de ir por esa mujer – le iba a reprochar pero la desesperada y exigente voz de Anna que contiene mucho erotismo me interrumpió.

\- ¡Maldición, Pili, no seas suave y jodeme como si quieras matarme de placer! – tanto mi hermano y yo nos miramos con la boca abierta, Anna le gusta el sexo rudo y hablar sucio. Ni en mis más perversas fantasías había creado semejante frase.

\- Yo no soy suave… – se escucha la voz ronca de Pilika hasta se podía percibir que esta ofendida, camine rápidamente hasta esa puerta y pegue mi oído a ella - Te daré lo que quieres… te daré tan… duro que romperé mi dedos dentro de ti – entre jadeos dijo la Usui, ella sonó peligrosa y sensual, escuche un leve suspiro - Hasta te voy a morder -

\- Es lo que… deseo - gemía necesitada Anna, ese tono me derritió - No seas… gentil –

Gimió desesperada Pilika – Anna -

\- Oh, grandes espíritus, su conversación me hará venir – no me había percatado que Hao está a mi lado – Esto es sexo caliente -

\- Verdad que sí – ambos compartimos una sonrisa perversa, diablos me iré al infierno por escuchar como están follando y por estar excitándome.

\- Esto es tan caliente – Hao se mantuvo brevemente en silencio cuando escuchamos una exhalación satisfecha. – No puedo creer que están teniendo sexo por primera vez y que lo estemos escuchando –

\- No es la primera vez que anda así – Hao me miro interesado y por su mirada quería más explicación – En esta tarde y específicamente en la escuela las encontré muy cariñosas, no sé si ahí tuvieron sexo pero te puedo asegurar que fue candente – me di un tiempo debido a que mi respiración esta acelerada - Pero el asunto no ha terminado porque desde que Anna llego a este departamento las escuche teniendo sexo –

\- No puedo creer que Horo apenas se percató que están jodiendo enfrente de su nariz –

\- Si se percató pero Pilika le dijo 'Anna se pone ruidosa cuando ve una película de terror' - le murmure. – Y se lo creyó horo horo -

\- Yo no escucho nada de terror en esa vocecita -Hao se alejó de la puerta, se levantó y se recargo en la pared más cercana - Esto es excitante. Dos mujeres teniendo sexo y nosotros escuchando como unos depravados –

\- No te excites hermano, no quiero que tu…-

\- Debe tener un encuentro sexual con Anna después de esta noche – él me interrumpió rápidamente.

\- Pero es mi alumna –contraataque rápidamente.

\- Deja ese estúpido pretexto – Hao se hinco para estar a mi altura - Ella vale la pena el arriesgarse – escuchamos otro gemido - Necesito ir al baño – mi hermano se levantó y fue al baño, se va masturbar, maldito perverso, no debería criticarlo porque soy igual de perverso.

Opte por alejarme de esa puerta y darles privacidad, pero fue más porque no quiero tener un erección como vi que tenía Hao, y después dice él que soy yo el precoz.

Camine de regreso a la mesa, me concentre en la música, sentí la mirada juguetona de mis tres amigos.

\- ¿Entretenido el baño? – la pregunta burlona de Chocolove deslumbraba que sabían que tanto Hao y yo fuimos a espiar a esa habitación.

No había necesidad de negarlo – Claro, muy excitante y entretenido – mire a los ojos a Horo que estaba serio, me senté lentamente mientras decía sin tapujo -Tu hermana sabe… entretener a su amiga - agarre mi cerveza, le di un breve trago - Me dijiste que ella no haría nada con Anna –con voz profunda le reproche, no sabía porque lo hice en ese tono tal vez son mis celos hacia Pilika pero como ella no está, el que tiene que soportar esta actitud es Horo horo.

\- Es claro que ella no lo inicio – Horo horo lo dijo en un tono soberbio – Conozco a Anna más que tú – esas palabras me hace pensar que tal vez él sabe mis oscuras intenciones que tengo sobre esa rubia o tal vez estoy alucinando, opto por lo último – Soy consciente sobre los gustos de Anna y sus estrategias, pasa más tiempo en esta casa y te puedo jurar que ella sabe provocar a mi hermana, bueno, a cualquiera ella consigue provocar y hacerlo caer a sus pies de modo patético - se cruzó de brazos y su mirada reflejaba desafío al igual que diversión.

\- Horo, se me hace raro que no te sientas incomodo el saber que tu hermanita está teniendo sexo mientras estamos aquí – comento Lyserg con mucha curiosidad.

\- Estoy incómodo y avergonzado que ustedes escuchen como ella esta tan… ¿Cuál sería la palabra? –Se llevó una mano a la barbilla - ¿Concentrada?, sip, eso, como estaba diciendo, claro que estoy incómodo y avergonzado que ustedes escuchen como mi hermana esta tan concentrada explorando la profundidades de su amiga – mostro dos dedos, maldito obsceno. – Somos adultos y podemos manejar esta clase de situación debido que nos ha pasado entre nosotros, ¿o tengo que recordarte, Lyserg, cuando llevaste a nuestra compañera de laboratorio a nuestro dormitorio cuando yo estaba estudiando y tuvieron sexo toda la noche sin importarte que estaba ahí? - con eso el joven ingles puso su mirada en las cartas – Y tengo a cada uno ejemplos en que nos hemos escuchado teniendo sexo – Chocolove alzo las manos en modo de rendición.

Horo vio como Hao se sentaba y tomaba cerveza, se reanudo el juego, después de unos minutos mis celos no se aplacaban y más porque aún se escuchaban esos gemidos, tenía que sacar estos malos sentimientos - Orgulloso de tu hermanita está jodiendo a su amiga mientras estamos jugando póker – expuse mi estado celoso en esas palabras, puse mi mirada en Horo, mis palabras solamente aumento esa orgullosa sonrisa de él.

Él dejo de lado sus cartas y acerco su rostro al mío - Así es, estoy orgulloso de por fin escuchar como desata su pasión sobre Anna - su voz dura me erizo la piel, claro que él defendería a su hermana - Tú no sabes cuánto he esperado para que por fin rompan con la tensión sexual que ellas tienen – se volvió a sentar, se cruzó de brazos y se pasó lentamente la lengua sobre los labios, sus ojos burlones no me dejaban de ver - Dudo que tu sepas de tensión sexual – sus palabras decían una cosa pero sus gestos me indicaban que él sabía de mi tensión sexual que siento entorno a esa rubia. – Vamos a apostar – aplaudió y relajo su rostro.

* * *

Anna montaba mis dedos rudamente, de arriba hacia abajo, se ve como toda una diosa sexual con sus movimientos frenéticos, ahora van sus caderas de lado a lado, ¡Maldita sea, mi amiga no se cansa!

Por cada minuto ella se vuelve más salvaje, me agarra del cuello para cercarse a mí, nuestros pechos se pegan, nuestra piel esta pegajosa, su aliento en mi oído me enciende, muevo mis dedos de modo lento pero fuerte como respuesta obtengo una mordida en mi cuello.

\- ¡Maldición, Pili, no seas suave y jodeme como si quieras matarme de placer! – wow el hablar sucio y exigente de Anna, no sé si me excita o me ofende.

\- Yo no soy suave… – mi voz salió ronca por causa del esfuerzo, con mi mano libre la tome del trasero y le di una cachetada como modo de castigo, gimió gustosa ella por ese arrebato - Te daré lo que quieres… te daré tan… duro que romperé mi dedos dentro de ti – lo dije tan peligrosamente sensual a pesar de mis jadeos, escuche su leve suspiro de aceptación a mis palabras - Hasta te voy a morder -

\- Es lo que… deseo - su gemir necesitada es tan lindo, sé que es extraño calificar de tierno su gemir sexoso pero es así - No seas… gentil – ella dejo de moverse para acariciar mi rostro y me beso lentamente, atrapo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Volvió con su movimiento sobre mis dedos, mis dedos me dolerán dentro de unas horas pero valdrá la pena, la calidez que envuelve mis dedos y junto a esa sensación pegajosa es tan adictivo.

Sentí sus labios en mi cuello, me succiona con el claro propósito de dejarme marca y eso no me molesta.

– Anna – Gemí desesperada por más de ella y a cambio ella me empuja hasta hacerme recargar en la cabecera, sus manos están sobre mis pechos, me aprieta mis senos y pellizca mis pezones de en vez en cuando, cierro mis ojos por causa de ese dolor placentero.

Siento su dulce beso en la mejilla para después sentir atrapado mi lóbulo izquierdo entre tus dientes para estirarlo y terminar chupándolo detenidamente, apretó su trasero y eso hace que me muerda nuevamente el lóbulo – Compórtate – me susurro sensualmente, simplemente sonreí.

Siento como deja libre uno de mis senos, su mano se arrastra por mi abdomen con una lentitud torturante, que hace que abra los ojos y que vea como desciende esa mano traviesa hasta colarse entre nosotras, inmediatamente alzo la mirada hacia esa rubia que tiene una sonrisa. – Es hora que tú también disfrutes – y con eso, sentí sus dedos sobre mis pliegues, inmediatamente solté una maldición por lo fácil que sus dedos se deslizan. – No dejes de mover tus dedos dentro de mí – cierto, por estar tan concentrada en sus dedos deje de complacerla, con lentitud metía y sacaba mis dedos, Anna soltaba maldiciones, recargo su barbilla en mi hombro, su cadera se subía y bajaba sobre mis dedos, sus suspiros se volvieron grito más fuertes, su mano que está acariciándome está temblando pero sigue dándome placer.

\- Anna – grite desespera, sentí sus dedos dentro de mí y eso me puso a temblar.

Los dientes de Anna están presionando fuerte mi hombro, sentí como sus músculos internos aprieta mis dedos, ella va a venirse, aumente la velocidad de mis dedos hasta que ya no podían salir de ella. – Dios – gimió fuertemente, gracias a su gemido junto a esos dedos que no dejaron de moverse dentro de mí también me vine.

Apreté ese trasero, no me importo que ella tendrá marca de mis uñas pero se siente tan bien esa suavidad voluptuosa en mi mano.

Anna está totalmente hecho polvo por causa del orgasmo al igual que yo, está completamente recargando su cuerpo en el mío, tanto su respiración como el mío están pesadas y van al mismo ritmo.

Esto es increíble.

Ella me besa el hombro pero que al final muerde levemente – No aprietes tanto mi trasero –

\- Tú no muerdas tanto – replique divertidamente, ella se alejó levemente de mi cuerpo, sus ojos muestra lo tan relajada que esta – Ahora que lo recuerdo, dije que te mordería – ella soltó una risa, la tome del cuello y le di pequeños besos, pase lentamente mis labios para preparar mi mordida pero al final decidí chupar la piel hasta dejarlo roja. – Mejor que una marca de mordida –

Pasamos varios minutos en esa posición - Tengo sed y hambre – dijo perezosamente – Crees que ya termino la reunión de tu hermano –

\- Lo dudo, ellos siguen su reunión hasta el día siguiente – vi como ella ponía mala cara – Voy por tu bebida y comida –

\- No, déjalo así – su voz suave me saco de balance, es raro escucharla con vulnerabilidad y creo que ella se dio cuenta de su desliz, así que decidí salvar su orgullo.

\- Voy acatar tus deseos - Anna se bajó de mí y se sentó en la cama, me levante rápidamente, busque ropa para ponerme pero antes de hacerlo fui a mi baño privado, me seque el sudor y los fluidos en la zona sur, me puse bragas limpias, unos shorts de tela negra y una sudadera; me cepille el cabello para deshacer el típico cabello post sexo. –Vuelvo pronto –

Salí lentamente y cerré la puerta, le eche un vistazo a la habitación de mi hermano y encontré a un Lyserg durmiendo muy abrazado de Chocolove, camine de puntillas hasta llegar a la sala, vi el reloj que decían que eran a penas las 02:30 de la madrugada, le eche un ojo a la sala y vi que estaban durmiendo mi hermano, no vi por ninguna parte a Yoh, me alegra eso.

En la mesa vi restos de pizza y agarre dos pedazos, fui a la cocina, me detuve abruptamente al ver a ese par de gemelos bebiendo, Yoh estaba recargado en el refrigerador mientras que Hao estaba enfrente de él, detuvieron su plática al verme.

Hao tenía una sonrisa pícara dirigiéndose hacia mí, después vi el rostro de Yoh que estaban fruncido por enojo pero ¿Por qué ese enojo hacia mi persona? Yo no le he hecho nada malo, esperen, ahora que lo recapacito, si le he hecho algo y eso no es enojo son celos, eso me indica que nos escuchó.

¡Genial y ahora que hago! No sé como debería actuar ¿Qué haría Anna en mi lugar?, le daría más leña al fuego, no quiero provocar.

\- Hola, pequeña Usui – el tono cariñoso del saludo de Hao alivia mi tensión.

\- Hola, apuesto Hao –el sonríe y después veo a Yoh – Hola, Yoh – él simplemente asintió.

Camine entre ellos y con señas le pedí a Yoh permiso para abrir el refrigerador, él se hizo a un lado pero sin dejar de mirarme inquisitivamente, saque leche para acompañar las pizzas.

\- ¿Te divertiste mucho, pequeña Usui? –el tono socarrón de Hao me hizo sonrojar, así que todos saben que tuvimos sexo, pues claro, Anna no fue recatada con sus gemidos y exigencia, bueno, yo también no fui recatada.

Sonreí tímidamente - Eh… se podría decir que… sí – balbuce - Lo normal en una noche entre chicas – bebí del cartón de leche por nervios, ellos me miraba intensamente, seguí bebiendo por un largo tiempo, no sabía lo tan seca que esta mi garganta, tire el envase y abrí uno para después meterlo en el refrigerador, mejor decidí llevar refresco a pesar de lo muy noche que es.

\- Mucha sed –gire a ver a Yoh debido a su tono agresivo. – Es lógico estar sediento después de tal actividad tan exigente -

\- Muy cierto, profesor – la voz seductoramente ronca de Anna nos sorprendió, me deleito como esta recargada en la entra de la cocina, se ve imponente y sensual con el atuendo que está utilizando, esa camisa de franela roja que le llega a la mitad de los muslos, puedo ver su piel como sus bragas blancas, puedo percibir las puntas de sus pezones, con mi camisa ella se ve encantadoramente sexy - Aunque he de confesar que los que se relacionan conmigo siempre terminan deshidratados por mis exigencias carnales – dejo de ver a Yoh y camino hacia mí.

Rayos, siento mucha tensión entre ellos.

\- Tardaste tanto que tuve que dejar nuestra caliente cama, amor- ella lo dijo con dulzura y sin dejar de ver de reojo tanto a Yoh como a Hao que tenían las bocas abiertas, ella tenía una sonrisa astuta, me agarro del cuello de mi sudadera y teniéndome cerca paso su lengua en las comisuras de mis labios – Residuos de leche –asentí de modo de agradecimiento ante su delicada gesto - Profesor –

\- Dime, Yoh, estamos fuera de la escuela – dijo con voz ronca, no sé si es por celos o por excitación, yo considero que es por ambos sentimientos.

\- Cierto – Anna dijo de modo juguetón, ella hizo que envolviera mis brazos en ella a pesar de tener los pedazos de pizzas - Yoh – dijo lentamente y vi como Yoh se mordía los labios, esa es una expresión deseos reprimido.

Mientras ellos se comían con la mirada, Hao y yo intercambiamos miradas como diciéndonos '¿Cómo demonios actuamos con ellos así?', por como compartimos la mirada, ambos sabemos que estos dos se tienen ganas, Hao empezó a reírse y así consiguió aligerar esa tensión – Pilika, tú tienes siempre exquisitas amigas ¿Te molesta el compartir la agradable presencia de tu amiga con mi hermano? –

Vi a Anna que está muy concentrada en Yoh, parecía que en cualquier momento se aventaría a besarlo pero no, conozco a mi amiga primero esta su orgullo que sus deseos, ella nunca se doblega ante el deseo porque siempre su amante lo hace – No me molesta compartir – dije gentilmente.

En esos momentos Anna me miro – A mi si me molesta - deshizo mi agarre de su cuerpo y giro su cuerpo hacia mí – Tu, ¿de verdad quieres compartirme? – su tono tierno e infantil, sus ojos suaves pero sensuales me atraparon.

\- No – dije exaltada debido al calor de esa mirada y los nervios, ella sonrío complacida con mi respuesta, agarro el cuello de mi sudadera, acerco sus labios y me beso lentamente, no me importo que tuviéramos público o que mi hermano se despertara y nos viera, sentí su lengua provocando mi labios para que la dejara entrar y le di permiso para profundizar el beso, deje caer el par de pedazos de pizza para abrazar su cintura; ella chupo y mordió a la hora de separarse de mi – Es hora de volver a la habitación y seguir viendo… películas de terror – dijo al momento de ver a Yoh y después me guiño coquetamente - Soy muy adicta a esa actividad - ella me agarro de la mano, antes de ir al pasillo fuimos a la mesa y tomo la caja de pizza que aun contenía alimento.

Me deje arrastrar y veía gustosamente ese andar de esas caderas tan provocativas. Ni siquiera me despedí de Hao por seguir a esta endemoniada y sexy mujer.

Al llegar a la habitación, ella dejo caer la caja de pizza volteo a verme, cerré rápidamente la puerta justo antes que ella me aprisionara contra la puerta, sus labios se volvieron exigentes, sentí sus manos debajo de mi sudadera y están tocando la cinturilla de mis shorts.

– Wow…–comencé a decir una vez que ella dejo libre mi boca, se enfocó más en sacarme la sudadera, y una vez con la piel expuesta ella comenzó a succionar mi piel – Tu realmente esta… -

\- Caliente – ella completo sin vergüenza, dejo de succionar mi piel, comenzó a retroceder hasta la cama sin dejarme de verme, tiene una sonrisa traviesa y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa hasta quitársela - Y tú eres la afortunada debido a que me voy a desahogar contigo – le guiño, se acomodó en el centro de esa cama tan desarreglada.

Me mordí los labios, no puedo oponerme a ella, como buena esclava a sus deseos me acerque, subí a gatas a la cama hasta estar encima de ella, le di pequeños besos en la boca, sentí sus manos entre mi cabellera – Eres mi perdición –murmuré sobre su mejilla.

Ella sonrío soberbiamente – Me complace escucharlo – diablos, ella sabe como encenderme.

Aquí vamos por la tercera ronda o cuarta, bueno, lo del salón de clases no cuenta así que esto es la tercera, el gruñido de mi estómago me pedía ser atendido - Tengo hambre – deje de besarla para ver atrás, específicamente esa caja de pizza.

Anna giro mi rostro para verla - Yo también tengo hambre… – otra vez esa encantadora voz tierna y seductora, sus manos en mi nuca me hizo bajar el rostro hasta tocar sus labios - Pero…de ti – me beso con tanta pasión.

Ella dejo mis labios para besar mi cuello, solté un largo gemido - Oh…me iré al infierno por pecar mucho –

Me miro diabólicamente – Nos iremos los dos - hizo que una de mis manos estuviera en su húmeda entrepierna, ella gimió – Pero nos iremos gustosos -

* * *

Hola nuevamente, si, otra actualización antes que se me vaya al buen humor.

Más cama entre Pilika y Anna ¿Por qué?, me encantan y no hay muchos lemons de este tipo, yo me divierto cuando creo este tipo de interacción por la sensualidad. XD pero ya no falta mucho para ese YohxAnna, es más es el otro capítulo que subiré el viernes y terminare esa tensión sexual.

Gracias por leer y sus comentarios, los comentarios siempre alientan y si este fic es M.

Me encanta como voy.

 **Saludos a todos.**


End file.
